Through the Door of Truth
by lost-in-otaku
Summary: The tale of Evie and Ali, two sisters from "our" world who are studying in college, when a new subject in their courses peaks their interests and they find themselves on the other side of the door of Truth, in Amestria. Rated M for naughty language, foul content and sexual innuendos throughout.
1. Chapter 1

(i do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its affiliates. There are three characters in this story that are not in the original story line, these two i do own the rights to as i created them. On one last note before you read this story please keep in mind that i wrote it originally three year ago, Although i did not complete it. Feel free to review on this but please do not give me any suggestions for what to post in the next chapter until i let you know that i have come to the end of the pre-written story line.

thank you very much for your patience, and now the first chapter..)

Chapter 1:

Evelyn sighed deeply as her younger sister rambled on about a new subject in school she was being forced to study against her will.

"It's not even science. Not really, more like fairy tale magic." Alichia took a large bite of her bacon egg and cheese biscuit and nodded her head at her own analogy," it's the same concept as a fairy circle. There is no way they could ever get one to work. And why do we the students have to be drug into it huh? It's just stupid."

"Are you done?" Evie, a name her sister had called her since she could talk, sighed again. Ali, a name Evie gave her as children, took a deep sigh and shook her head.

"I just don't understand why it would be REQUIRED when I am an art major. I'm not even taking a science class this year." the sisters looked out of their dorm window and across the college grounds.

"Just give it a try sis, they said it was only required this semester." Evie muttered. Ali sighed in a melodramatic way and stretched. She mumbled something along the lines of "this is stupid" and lay down on her bed.

"Hey Ev, you got a smoke?" She asked after a while.

"We have four left. You wanna go to the store?" Evie stated

"Nah, I just want one." Ali rolled over and flipped open her new text book. The two settled down into the usual after class traditions. Evie flipped open her matching text book after she finished her literature homework.

"What page you on?" Ali asked after a bit.

"I just started looking it over." Evie muttered as she flipped another page.

"I'm reading this thing called 'Human Transmutation: The Ultimate Taboo." Ali rambled.

"I just finished skimming that." Evie nodded.

"Let's do it." Ali smiled.

"What?"

"It won't work anyway, let's just draw out the circle for it and see what happens." The younger sibling smiled evilly. Evie thought for a moment before speaking.

"Alchemy isn't a fun thing to try out when you're bored." She stated softly.

"I'll go to the store for smokes after." Ali smiled.

"Dammit. Ok I'm in." Evie sighed.

The room was getting cold but the sisters didn't care. Ali carefully drew the outer circle as Evie filled in the Latin words that where printed in the book.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Evie asked as they finished the last few lines.

"The book says we have to let the energy flow between us and the circle, ow!" Evie turned to see her sister sucking her finger. She wanted to laugh but she was holding her own palm that seemed to just gape open suddenly.

"Ali I don't think we should-"

"One two three go!" Ali slammed her hands down on the edges of the circle. Evie followed behind quickly. A bright green-blue light filled the room and circled around them. It died suddenly and the sisters sat staring at each other.

"Well I think we need a celebratory smoke because I'm right again." Ali stated as she stood up. Evie turned to follow when she felt a hand clutch onto her leg. She looked down to see tiny black tentacles with hands circling around multiple parts of her body.

"Uhh sis," She said, but it was too late. The same tentacles where capturing her sister in their grasp. She felt the tug then. They both where being pulled backwards towards the circle they had just activated. She turned and saw a large gaping eye right before she passed out.

The first thing the sisters noticed was the smell of fresh cut grass, the stale smoke smell that hung around their dorm room was gone and replaced with a slightly cool breeze.

And speaking of smokes…

"Hey Ev,"

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"OK. And Ev?"

"Yes."

"You got a smoke?"

"No." Evie sat up then and rubbed her head. They were on some sort of open grassy area with a large white building behind them. Ali sat up beside her and stretched.

"Hey Ev?"

"What?"

"Where are we exactly, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore 'cause this doesn't look like school."

"I don't know. Let's ask that guy with a cigarette… OMG that guy has smokes!" Evie pointed to a tall blonde with a bad haircut and a strange blue uniform on. A smoke hung proudly from his mouth. The two approached him after a quick check to make sure they were clean. The guy didn't seem to notice them until they were directly in front of him.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here where are your visitor badges?" He asked sternly.

"What are you doing here and where is your visitor badge?" Ali asked back with an evil glint in her eye.

"I work here." He stated.

"Cool we solved that mystery. I think that earns us a smoke off of you um..." She looked to her older sister who was face-palming herself.

"Forgive my sister, I'm Evelyn, this is Alichia and we are lost and in desperate need for nicotine." She explained.

"Call me Havoc." The man said with a smile as he dug into his shirt pocket for the pack he had in it. After a few seconds all three of them had a lit cigarette in their mouths.

"You know you're pretty cool but I still have no clue where we are." Ali stated suddenly.

"Yeah I forgot to ask." Evie agreed.

"You're in Amestria." Havoc said with a shrug.

"Huh?" The sisters stated at the same time.

"You two aren't from around here are you?" Havoc stated.

"Well." Evie began.

"Not exactly, it's a long story. See we were drawing pretty circles and then there were these hands and this weird eye thing and this white room and..."

"Ali your rambling," Evie interrupted, "wait a minute, white room?" she asked after a thought.

"Yeah and this guy was there. Well, not really there more like an outline and there was this weird looking door and the hands grabbed me and pulled me through and-"

"You better stop there." Havoc stated. The two looked at him suddenly," Maybe I should take you to see colonel Mustang."

"A Colonel. Cool." Ali stated.

"You're going to get us killed." Evie sighed.

"Awww come on sis don't you trust me?" Ali asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Evie asked. Ali shrugged and turned to follow Havoc, leaving Evie to catch up.

An hour later they were standing outside of a large office. Havoc had told them to wait until he came for them so that's what they were doing; Ali was beginning to grow bored.

"Can I just lift the vase to get a closer look?" She asked in what she hoped was a very innocent way.

"No." Evie said as she flipped through a magazine that seemed to be nothing but alchemy. Ali just shrugged and ran her finger over the intricate swirls on the vase.

"No touching the priceless looking things sister." Evie sighed.

"You're no fun." She pouted as she slid down the wall to sit on her butt.

"MUSTANG THIS IS BULL SHIT!" The two turned to see a short blonde stampeding down the hall towards the office. A large suit of armor followed behind him timidly, if armor could be timid. The guy didn't give the sisters the time of day as he slammed open the doors and marched into the office. Evie looked at Ali, Ali looked at Evie, and they both had the same thought at the same time.

"What the hell was that about?" Ali asked as the large doors closed behind the armored guy.

"I was just about to ask the same question..." Evie stated as she stood.

"Well if that kid can go in then I can Dammit" Ali stood as well and marched over to the doors. Before Evie could object she had threw them open and was marching in. With a sigh Evelyn followed her sister into the unknown for the second time that day.

The office housed one very long table filled with people doing paperwork and filing and one very large desk with a very sleepy looking man sitting behind it. The boy from before was standing in front of the desk and shouting out obscenities the sisters had never heard before. The guy in the armor stood behind him and would shift uncomfortably every few seconds.

"We get one good damn lead on the stone and all of a sudden it just disappears out of thin air! What happened in the last fucking twenty-four hours that would make it just vanish huh? Answer me Mustang!" He shouted.

"So, the sleepy guy in blue is the colonel huh? I would have thought it was that chick over there that's packing heat." Ali whispered softly to her sister.

"Full Metal calm down your hysterical," The man sighed and ran a hand through his black hair," The stone was apparently on one of your deadly sin friends and they just did their vanishing act." He shrugged and rested his chin on his interlaced fingers.

"You and I both know the homunculi didn't do this." The boy growled," I know you had to feel it to. That static charge of alchemy in the air! The homunculi can't perform alchemy." Ali blinked in surprise when she noticed his weird hair antenna twitch towards the colonel.

"Maybe we should go." Evie said slowly.

"Hey you short guy!" Ali called loudly. Everyone in the room stopped at the sound of her voice. The hair antenna flicked over to her before the guy turned her way. His face was as red as his coat and his hands where in fist at his sides.

"Who's so short they can fit into a peanut!" he ordered loudly.

"Now brother she didn't say that." The armored guy said in a weird hollow voice. It was too late though, the guy swung at her with his right arm. She ducked under and slammed her fist up into his elbow on the same arm. Tears sprung to her eyes as her fingers broke on something as hard as metal. She fell backwards and clutched her hand to her chest.

"Hey what the hell!" She yelled but Evie was already punching him across the face.

"You hit my sister!" She yelled.

"Actually sis I hit him. What is your arm made out of steel?" Ali asked.

"Yes it is." The armored guy stuttered.

"Who are these people?!" the blonde demanded.

"A couple of sisters I found out in the parade yard that I found interesting, especially the short one." Havoc stated.

"I'm not short I'm fun sized!" Ali declared angrily.

"Two of a kind." The blonde lady laughed softly.

"Who are you?!" The blonde guy demanded.

"Who are you?" Ali said slyly.

"My name is Edward Elric I am the full metal alchemist." He said with a sneer. Evie blinked. Ali blinked. Edwards sneer slipped as he realized they hadn't reacted.

"Um ok and." Ali said.

"AND? You're talking to a state alchemist!" He said loudly.

"Alchemy is fake." Ali stated.

The room went quiet as her words sunk in. the uniformed officers looked towards the colonel behind the desk. He in turn looked at the blonde lady who was looking at Edward. He was twitching his hair antenna and his eye at the same time and appeared to just barely be remaining calm.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Alchemy is fake. Really I thought my school had lost it but you think you can seriously draw a stupid design and make something happen. It's fake." Ali sighed as if explaining it was a pain.

"Have you lived under a rock the last hundred years?" He asked," Alchemy is a very real science." He twitched again.

"Uh huh and dumbo really can fly." She sighed. The room grew quiet again.

"Who's dumbo?" Havoc asked. Ali's mouth hung open in disbelief. She turned to her sister who had the same expression.

"Is today my birthday or something? Ha, ha sis April fools I get it." She stated to Evie. Evie in turn shrugged to her younger sibling.

"I don't think so, considering its mid-summer." She stated to Ali.

"Um actually it's closer to fall." the armored guy stated.

"And who might you be?" Evie asked.

"Oh uh I am Alphonse Elric." He stated and shifted a bit.

"Let me guess another 'State Alchemist'" Ali said with a chuckle.

"Um no." Alphonse said," But I am an alchemist." Ali laughed loudly.

"Ok both of you are crazy. Dude that's no way to do your little brother, the blondes' gotten everything confused!" She said as she wiped away a nonexistent tear. The Colonel coughed loudly and everyone turned to him.

"Havoc, You and the two sisters stay here. Everyone else out, that means you Elric brothers." He demanded. There was a moment when no one moved and then the room slowly cleared. Edward was the last one to leave. He shot the Colonel a death glare as he closed the door.

"Okay, Now that the riff raff is gone we can sort this all out. Why don't you two girls take a seat?" He stated with a bored sigh. Evelyn sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk but Alichia grumbled and sat on the big couch along the right wall.

"SO, Havoc says you two where just lying on the parade grounds when he found you."

"That's right sir. They were asking me where they were and for a smoke." Havoc said as he saluted him.

"Sit down Havoc." Havoc sat at his superiors command in the seat next to Evie.

"Um Mr. Colonel Sir, it's a long story." Evie began. He nodded at her to continue," Well you see we were in our dorm room at the college where we go to school. There is this new class that we are required to take called alchemical science. My sister," She waved her hand towards Ali," Was complaining about it not being real so we kinda picked a random transmutation circle and tried it out. She cut her finger and I cut my palm right before we activated it."

"Sis."

"At first we thought it didn't work but then there was these hands and,"

"Sis."

"This big Eye was there and,"

"SIS"

"We were being dragged towards it and,"

"EVIE!" She turned quickly to her sister who was cradling her black green bruised hand," I think I broke it."

"How did you break your hand?" She asked.

"I hit the Blondie in the arm." Ali huffed.

"We will look at that later." The Colonel smiled and turned to Evie, "And what else do you remember?"

"Well sir that's the thing. That's all I remember, after the eye I just woke up here." Evie said.

"Liar." Ali muttered.

"Am not!" Evie Shouted.

"You're leaving parts out." Her little sibling complained.

"And what am I leaving out?" she asked.

"The white room in the eye and the guy that was there but wasn't there and the door and the hands and-"

"Hold on there was no room in the eye. It was just the eye." Evie stated.

"You really don't remember the weird outline guy?" Ali asked. Evie sighed and rubbed her eyes, then her shoulder. Her eyes grew wide as she realized she still wore her messenger bag. She reached inside and pulled out a thick black leather bound book.

"Professor Curta is going to kill me." She stated as she held up her alchemical science book up for the room to see. The colonel raised one eyebrow at the Inscription on the front. It was a human transmutation circle.

"Is this the text book for your required class?" He asked.

"Yeah." Evie said as she handed it to him. He flipped it open and scanned a few pages. Evie held her breath just like she did when a teacher looked over her work. The Colonel handed the book over to Havoc who looked through it quickly and handed it back to her.

"You said that you drew a diagram out of this book?" He asked.

"Yeah well the one on the front I think." Ali said suddenly as she walked up.

"Yes." Evie confirmed.

"This is a very dangerous array." He began.

The door slammed open loudly and everyone looked up to see a brunette older officer with glasses march in. the Elric brothers followed him closely.

"Roy I've heard from the boys that we have a couple of strangers in our midst." He said loudly as he adjusted his glasses. The colonel flinched and nodded towards the girls.

"Evie and Ali meet Maes Hughes." He said.

"Hi." The girls said together. Hughes nodded at them sternly and looked at Roy.

"You know since they have no place to stay they have to come with me." He stated firmly.

"Are we in trouble?" Evie asked.

"Not yet you're not." Hughes turned towards them then and Ali noticed two pieces of paper in his hand.

"Um sis I think that's…"

"Gracia and Elicia. My wife and daughter! We will be more than happy to have you two stay with us while you're in Central." He literally gushed as he held the pictures in the sister's faces. They turned to Roy at the same time, eyes pleading for help. He just sighed and smiled.

"He's a little eccentric when it comes to his family but he is a good man. You two will be safe in his home." He nodded to Maes who smiled as he nodded back.

"Ali, I would like to talk to you later though about what you remember, will you come by at oh say three tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well I um," Ali began.

"I will make sure she's here Roy don't you worry. You should come by for dinner sometime. I'm sure Gracia would love for you to try her cooking. The boys seem to just love it." Hughes interrupted with a sloppy smile.

"I would love to but you know me Maes, Always busy." Edward laughed at this comment and the sisters turned to him quickly.

"What's so funny?" Ali demanded.

"Roy Mustang busy, I thought I'd never see the day." He said with a smile, then he seemed to realize who he was talking to because he turned away quickly and faced Roy," I'll be here to turn in my report tomorrow." with that the Elric brothers left. Alphonse waved goodbye as he closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ali sat up in the twin sized bed and scratched her head. She could see her sisters outline from the small window beside where Evie lay. With how dark it was in the room she could only guess how late it really was. With a soft huff she slid off of her bed and into the cold floor. She stood and slipped on her pants and over sized shirt before walking out of the room.

The Hughes home wasn't very large but at the same time it wasn't as small as their apartment or dorm room. She had to keep looking back at the opened guest room door to make sure she was making progress down the tiny hall. At the end of said hall she cut left and headed for the front door. The cool air hit her face as she stepped out of the house. She looked around herself quickly and then took off down the street. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew that the walk would help clear her head.

"Okay so this isn't a dream." She whispered as she approached a deserted park. She sat on the cool metal bench and sighed as the metal stung her through her clothes. The moon was full and the air smelled fresh and clean. She noticed a small stream running to her left and playground equipment to her right. She smiled and stood. She walked quickly over to the swing set and sat on the middle swing. Her feet barely brushed the ground but she didn't care. She kicked her legs until she was swinging in a quick arc back and forth. The cool air stung her cheeks and the metal of the swings chain bit her palms but she didn't care. If she closed her eyes she could imagine she was back home at her park. All by herself like always. Swinging and smoking and thinking life through.

Evie had watched her sister sneak away through half lidded eyes. She sighed when she heard the front door close from far away. Her sister had a mean running streak but she finally wasn't worried because with this being a new town her younger sister would have nowhere to run.

"At least that's on my side." She huffed as she closed her eyes once more," Now if only I could get to sleep but this bed is just too hard. I miss my bed." She rolled over to face the window and looked up to the moon. The soft light that filtered through the window just made her miss home even more," Ali had the bed by the window at home because no one wanted me waking up too early." she yawned once more and slid again into sleep.

"I'm here uh reporting for duty or something." Ali told the lady from before who she learned was a Riza Hawkeye.

"Yes well Roy has another matter to attend to and then he will see you." She said with a smile.

"Uh okay." She mumbled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE GATE? DID SHE LOOK LIKE SHE WAS MISSING ANYTHING HUH?" she and Hawkeye winced at the loud voice that came booming from the office.

"I think it's safe to assume the Colonel will see you now." Hawkeye smiled and stood. Ali followed her cautiously to Roy Mustangs office. Her skin on her lower neck prickled as they drew close.

"Something tells me if I go in there I will be hit by a small wrecking ball." She muttered to the older blonde.

"Just don't say small or short or tiny or shrimp. Anything to do with a smaller size try not to say while you're in there." Riza offered what she hoped was a friendly smile.

The doors opened to reveal Colonel Mustang smiling from behind his desk and the shorter Blonde who was known as Edward Elric bristling from just in front of him. She turned to leave but only got trapped by Riza who was closing the door with an apologetic smile. The look Ali gave the woman in that moment was one that she would never admit to making to anyone.

"Ahh please have a seat Ali. We were just discussing you and your sister." Roy waved to one of the seats in front of him. Ali cautiously made her way to the chair and sat down. She could sense Ed behind her as she stared straight ahead at the authority figure behind the desk.

"Maybe Ev should have come with me." She said as she tried not to whimper. Her hand that was encased in a cast throbbed painfully as she crossed her arms in her lap," I'm not really good with people." She muttered in explanation.

"Don't worry neither is Ed." Roy smiled," I just wanted you to tell us your point of view on how you found yourself in Central. Ed may be able to help us figure out what happened to you and your sister and how to get you two girls home.

"I am to a people person!" Ed demanded as he sat down beside her," I'm the Alchemist of the People aren't I?" He glared at the blue clad Mustang.

"True." Roy said with an aggravated sigh. He then turned once more to the very confused Ali," Just start at the point where you activated the array and we will try to figure out what happened." He offered her a helpful smile. She frowned and nodded.

"Well, as my sister told you the weird hand things came after us and dragged us into this giant eyeball. When I woke up the first time I was in this white room and there was a guy there, at least I think it was a guy I couldn't really tell. He or she or whatever was sort of just an outline with a big mouth. There was this big door with strange symbols on it. It opened and the hands where back then and they pulled me through the door. Then I woke up in the grass beside Ev." She bit her lip as her own words sunk in. she sounded like a crazy person. Where they going to lock her up in an asylum? She could see Ed gaping at her in her peripheral vision.

"And that's the whole story?" Roy asked.

"Well yeah, what I can remember of it anyway. I think the outline guy said something about an exchange but it's all fuzzy." She said as she scratched her head.

"It sounds like it but I can't be sure." Ed stated sternly.

"Your lips say I'm not sure but your face says you know it's the same." Roy purred. Ali felt like she was missing something so she cleared her throat.

"Um excuse me but what the hell is going on here?" she asked.

"Roy thinks you went through the gate of truth and came out on our side of it." Ed said without looking at her.

"Gate of what now?" She blinked. Ed took a moment to sigh melodramatically and turned to her. He seemed to size her up with his eyes and sighed again.

"You preformed Alchemy right? Can you remember the name of the transmutation you did?" He said softly. She scratched her head as she ran through her memory of the book that probably still rested on her bed.

"Human transmutation." She said after a moment of silence. Edward jumped up from his chair but all Roy did was raise an eyebrow.

"Human! You preformed Human Transmu- No, no. who where you trying to bring back?" Ed stuttered.

"No one we just drew the stupid diagram and did what the book said. Our teacher hadn't gotten around to that one yet. We were just learning how to turn shit to gold." She shrugged. Ed looked at Roy in disbelief.

"And your teacher was teaching you how to perform these arrays willingly." Roy stated.

"More like forcibly." She muttered as she crossed her arms across the chest and was rewarded with another twang of pain from her hand," I didn't want to take the stupid class but it was required and the teacher was nuts. He used to throw chalk at us if we got something wrong." She looked down at her encased hand," Guess I don't have to worry about having to draw stupid circles for a while." She added.

"You were being forced to learn the taboo alchemy. It's almost as if..." Ed trailed off as he pulled out a small black journal and began to read from it.

"Almost as if?" Roy pushed.

"It would appear people in her world are idiots or they were trying to open the gate for a reason, how many people where in this class?" He pondered.

"Eight students and Professor Curta." Ali supplied," He's a dick by the way. Way too into this alchemy thing."

"Nine people able to perform Alchemy you and your sister included?" Roy stated more than asked.

"Yeah well I thought it was a small class." Ali shrugged. The two men looked at one another from across the desk.

"I hope it's not what I think is going on." Roy began.

"And what exactly is going on?" Ali demanded.

"You'll know when we know." Roy smiled at her softly before standing and stretching," Well it's time for lunch I feel like Brios. How about you two?" He asked. Ali knew this tactic. Evie did it all the time to drop the subject.

"I could eat." Edward shrugged and stood.

"Well I should probably get back to Ev. I have no money." She explained. Roy laughed and shook his head.

"I'm offering lunch so naturally I'm buying." He smiled.

"Well I uh," Ali began.

"Just take his stupid offer. If you don't he will take it as a personal insult and sulk all day." Edward sighed as he put on his red trench coat. Ali started to say another excuse but thought better of it. Instead she simply nodded and followed the two men out of the office.

Brios was a deli just outside of Central Command. Edward was a usual here along with Roy but Ali had never seen a place like it before. They offered food she had never heard of and the way it was all set up reminded her of a bed and breakfast without the bed part. She sat down at the table that was offered to them and the men sat on either side of her.

"Nice place," she stated as a waitress handed her the lunch menu," All we have back home is the food court." Edward raised an eyebrow at this.

"They have a court for food where you're from?" He asked. Ali laughed softly.

"No, no, no," She sighed," A food court is like a strip mall for restaurants. But it's inside a building most of the time. You can eat anything you bought from any restaurant in the middle where these really big long tables are located." she couldn't help but feel a little proud at her knowledge base at that moment. Roy nodded as she explained but Edward seemed to drool at the thought of what she was saying.

"That sounds like a wonderful place." He stated after wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"You know I never really thought about it before but yeah it is a great place in fact I kinda miss it now." She mumbled the last part into her menu as she attempted to hide her blush. Who was she? Dorothy? Might as well start saying there's no place like home while she clicked her heels together.

"Ali!" she turned to see her sister walking up to them with Elicia in tow. She smiled and waved as Roy stood to pull up two more chairs.

"The more the merrier." He winked at the younger sibling who looked away quickly.

"Big sister Ali!" Elicia ignored her offered chair and hopped into Ali's lap. She smiled and hugged the young child to her, tucking the pig tailed head under her chin.

"You haven't been driving Big sister Evie crazy have you?" She asked. Elicia smiled and shook her head. The two sisters smiled at the little girl.

"Will you two grace us with your company for lunch?" Roy asked with a smile.

"Sure." Evie smiled back and sat down across from Ali. So it was the five of them. Roy Mustang a Colonel, Edward Elric a State Alchemist, Alichia and Evelyn two lost sisters, And little Elicia Hughes, all sitting there in silence. No one knew how to start a conversation and the awkward silence continued until the server appeared.

"So what can I get you?" The lady asked as she popped her gum.

"Usual." Ed and Roy stated at the same time. Evie skimmed Roy's menu and smiled.

"The Xing sub sounds good." She said with a shrug, "What do you want Elicia?"

"The kid club." Elicia smiled at the server who felt like she could just melt at the happy little girl's expression.

"The turkey and ham sounds good but can you add peppers and olives onto that?" Ali asked. The woman nodded and smiled at the short black haired girl.

"And what to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have the club soda." Roy said with a sigh.

"Water." Ed stated glumly.

"Milk!" Elicia smiled again.

"Milk sounds good." Evie said. Ali and Ed winced.

"Milk is gross." Ali mumbled," I'll have a tea please."

"Sure thing coming right up." The server smiled as she walked away. The five looked at one another quickly and sighed together.

"So you don't like milk?" Roy asked.

"It's a lifestyle choice." Ali shrugged," I don't eat fish either unless its sushi." She looked at her sister with a half-smile.

"She just wants to be different." Evie shrugged and toyed with her fingernails," Ali never liked being like anyone else."

"Not true." Ali objected," We wear each other's clothes don't we that's being like each other."

"No that's being sisters." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Ali muttered.

Lunch passed by without another incident. Ali ignored the others when her sandwich appeared. She almost made love to it, No sub tasted as good as this one. She enjoyed the tea to. It wasn't exactly sweet but the spice to it made her mouth water for more. Evie enjoyed her own sub; it had a sweet spicy flavor on top of a slight twang of citrus. The sisters thought about their own world's food as they ate. The two sandwiches made the food of their world taste dull and lifeless.

"I think I have a new favorite drink." Ali stated," It's like an explosion in your mouth, a dance party for your taste buds." She licked her lips as she said the last word. The table erupted into laughter.

"It's just tea." Ed said after he calmed down.

"It's different from the tea in our world." She explained with only a slight angry growl.

"So no more faygo this faygo that?" Evie asked.

"Faygo is still good." Ali smiled as she took another sip.

"Is faygo a drink in your world?" Roy asked.

"Yeah." Ali said with a smile," It's Deeee-licious." She snickered at her own inside joke.

"It says that on the side of the can." Evie explained as she rolled her eyes.

The others looked at the sisters with confused looks on their face. Ali simply ignored them as she continued to eat her food and drink her tea. Evie ran a hand through her hair and took a sip of milk. Lunch continued to drag out into silence until Roy took the last bite of his Shrimp stew.

"Well, I'm stuffed. What do you say we take this party back to my office?" He waved the server over and paid for lunch. The girls shrugged and followed him. Ed however turned to go the other direction.

"I have to go check on Al." He explained when Roy raised an eyebrow," I'll catch up with you later." He waved his hand and walked towards his apartment.

Alichia was deep in thought when she noticed she was no longer with Roy and her sister. She turned a quick circle but didn't recognize her surroundings. She picked a random way and walked. Evie would be mad at her for being an airhead again but…

"I don't wanna wake up one day and find out its too late…" Her ears pricked as she heard the deep throaty voice echo down the alley. She adjusted her path and followed the voice that held her captive. It resonated from an old club. She peeked in to see the young boy on stage singing. His short cropped black hair glistened in the flashing lights and his tight leather clothing accented his body as he danced. Her breath caught when she saw the flash of gold eyes under his bangs.

Oh my damn he's beautiful…

She turned to find her way back to the others just to smack into what felt like a metal wall.

"Ali!" Alphonse exclaimed. She rubbed her head and looked up into his weird glowing eyes.

"Robot guy!" she said with a smile," What are you doing here?"

"Brother's inside." He said shyly as he pointed behind her.

"I didn't say this, but, he's got good taste. That guy can sing. I would stay but I'm kinda lost." She shrugged.

"Oh, where do you need to go?" Al asked.

"Central Command." She shrugged again. She didn't like not knowing where she was.

"Oh! I can take you! It's not far from here." He said happily. She smiled thankfully, and then inspiration struck. Her smile turned wicked for a split second and then was replaced with a pitiful look.

"Thanks but, I'm so tired from wondering around. I don't think I could walk anymore." she stated as sadly as she could.

"Well, uh, um…" Al stuttered.

"Can I ride inside you?" She asked sweetly.

"Um, sure, but, just this once okay?" He said quietly.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed happily. He opened his breastplate and she climbed inside carefully.

"Hey! How do you work? Your empty inside." she called to him as he closed his breastplate.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Robots usually have inner mechanics." She explained as he began to walk," maybe your double plated. That would explain why your so friggin' tall." if Alphonse had a mouth he would have grinned at that.

"Let's just say I'm unique." He said.

"Unique huh?" She smiled," I like that. Hey you be my first friend here okay?" if Alphonse had cheeks he would have blushed at that.

"Okay." He said happily. The rest of the walk was in silence.

"Where the hell did you go?" Evie exclaimed as Ali crawled out of Alphonse.

"I got lost. Sheesh, you act like mom." Ali sniffed," And for your information the only person I talked to was my new friend here." she pointed her thumb at Al who was closing himself again.

"I brought her right back to you when I found her." he said and shifted uncomfortably under Evie's scrutiny.

"Yeah, Robot guy is pretty cool." she said as she threw her arm around his waist.

"Well I'm glad you made a new friend." Evie said with a bored sigh," But Colonel Mustang is offering us jobs so come on." with that she turned on her heel and walked down the hall to Mustang's office.

"Thanks again." Ali gave Alphonse a smile that lit up the room and waved at him as she ran down the hall.

(please review and let me know if its worth me posting more of this story line.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Alphonse was still picturing Ali's smile when Ed stepped out of the club. The brothers stood in the alley for a moment as Ed pulled on his red trench coat. They walked in near silence; Al's soft humming was the only sound between them their entire way home. He hummed when they entered the small apartment. He hummed wile Ed took a shower. He hummed as his brother prepared for bed. Constantly, he hummed the same tune.

"Okay I can't take it anymore." Ed said after hours of Al humming nonstop.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"I wanna know what's got you happy all of a sudden." Ed demanded with a snort. Al shifted a little and looked down at his hands.

"I uh, made a friend today brother." He said softly," I think she's amazing, she's sweet and funny and makes me really wish I had my body back." he shrugged his large spiked shoulders and looked up at his brother who was lying in bed.

"She sounds great maybe I'll meet her someday." Ed yawned, just thankful the humming stopped.

"Well, you kind of already have."

"Really, who is it?" Ed raised an eyebrow. Al shifted uncomfortably again; he didn't really want to tell his brother exactly who it was so he did the next best thing.

"One of the sisters." he stated.

"Well, yeah I guess the Evelyn chick is cool." Ed yawned again and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Ali."

"Hmm."

"What are you doing over there?"

"Nufhing."

"Uh huh." Evie flipped on the light in their small shared bedroom. Ali stood with curry bread hanging from her mouth, looking every bit like a deer in the headlights.

"You're eating again? It's almost four in the morning." Evie scolded.

"I can't help it I'm so hungry." Ali wined after swallowing what she had bitten off. Evie sighed dramatically.

"You know I wouldn't act so much like mom if you'd grow up a little." she stated as she lay back down. Ali took a large bite and chewed the bread for a moment.

"You're not that much older than me you know." She stated after swallowing her bite.

"Can you just get some sleep? We have the meeting with Mustang tomorrow and I don't wanna be late just because my sister isn't a morning person." She said with a sigh. Ali flipped the light off and flopped onto her own bed. The room settled down into a comfortable silence and Evie was almost asleep when…

"Ev." She acted like she didn't hear her sister.

"Evie."

"Evelyn…"

"Sis I know you haven't fallen asleep that fast." Evie sighed deeply.

"What do you want Alichia." She grumbled.

"I have a question for you."

"Is it can I sleep now?" Ali laughed softly in the darkness.

"No. Um if we are stuck here anyway I can you know, date right?" she asked softly.

"Yeah why not but I don't think you and Al are exactly made for each other." Evie stated.

"No, it's not him."

"Oh. Who is it?" Evie couldn't help it. Her interest was officially peaked.

"There's this guy that was singing in the club Robot guy found me outside of. I only caught a quick peek of him but if I ever see him again I'd like to get to know him." Ali sighed softly.

"This guy have a name?" Evie asked.

No answer.

"Ali?"

No answer.

"Oh sure I can't sleep when I want to but lucky me I have a sister who sleeps like a log." she complained as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

Bird song greeted Evie that morning. Along with the smell of a lit cigarette. She opened her eyes to see her sister standing above her. A smoke was waved in her face once again. She grumbled and sat up. Ali smiled as her sister took her small offering.

"How come you're up so early?" Evie asked as she yawned and rubbed her eye with her free hand.

"I'm going to spend all of my free time looking for that club again." Ali said with a smile. Evie gave her a questioning look as she took a large drag from the cigarette. Her younger sister sighed in a melodramatic way," Where you even listening to me last night?" she asked.

"Before or after you asked if you could sleep." Evie asked.

"You asked that not me!"

"Oh yeah. Well then, no." Ali sighed again and flopped down on the bed beside her sister.

"Your useless." she sighed.

"About as useless as you are on a hot day." Evie smiled. Ali scowled at the thought of a hot dry day.

"Yeah yeah Miss 'I Did Not Hit That Guy On Purpose'." She said with a snicker.

"Well, he started it." Evie sneered. The two sisters laughed together like old times as they prepared for the day.

Roy Mustang looked across the desk at the two sisters. He ran his hand through his short black hair and laced his fingers as he rested his elbows on the desktop. He placed his chin on his fingers and scrutinized the girls.

"Alright ladies, the job I'm offering you is top secret and very dangerous." He stated. This intrigued Ali who perked up automatically.

"What is it?" she asked," I'll do anything as long as it sounds cool."

"It does sound promising." Evie stated. Roy smiled in a way she had only seen her little sister smile. It sent fear chills down her spine.

"How well can you girls forge names?" he asked.

"I forged my mom's name in kindergarten." Ali stated. Evie elbowed her in the side," What? He asked." she complained.

"Why do you want to know?" Evie asked. Roy simply wrote quickly on a scrap of paper and passed it to them.

"There is an hour a day that Hawkeye is not in the office. Within that hour I want you two to sign as many papers as you can using my name." He stated as they looked at the near chicken scratch he had written.

"I don't want to do anything illegal…" Evie stated.

"I'll do it." Ali shrugged.

"Ali!" Eve sounded shocked.

"Did I mention you get to read all the top secret files you sign?" Roy stated.

"Dammit. Ok. I'm in." Evie sighed as she felt a strange Dejesus moment.

"Well girls," he said with an evil gleam in his eyes," welcome to the army payroll."

"Wait. What payroll?" Evie asked.

"Well naturally with you two doing this dangerous job for me you will each be compensated with one thousand dollars a day apiece." He stated smoothly.

"Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Evie asked.

"Wait. We get to do something stupid AND get paid?" Ali asked.

"Yes." Roy answered.

"Fuckin' A. AWESOME!" Ali exclaimed.

"We could get our own apartment." Evie gasped.

"You mean we could escape the evil picture maze of terror?" Ali gasped.

"You two have been at the Hughes house too long." Roy sighed.

"Uh huh uh huh uh huh…" The sisters said and nodded their heads quickly in unison.

"Only working an hour a day will give you plenty of free time." Evie stated during the sisters celebratory lunch. Ali looked up from her sub quickly, a pepper and olive still hanging from her lips.

"Swoul." She said through her food.

"Well I was just thinking it would give you plenty of time to go looking for that club…" she said slyly.

"You were listening!"

"Well somehow when I want to drown you out your voice cuts through the white noise anyway." She explained with a soft sigh.

"I knew you cared." Ali smiled and leaned over the table with her chin on her fist and her elbows propping her up.

"Yeah, yeah." Evie smiled back.

Ed looked out across the crowded club. From his position he could see everyone and they could see him.

But they aren't really seeing me…

He smiled at the thought. He could be anybody right now. Anyone at all. His eyes scanned the faces quickly and rested on the glowing eyes of his brother who as always sat in the back, almost completely covered in shadow. The low drum beats signaled the start of the song. He closed his eyes slowly as he raised the microphone to his lips.

"Home show, mom won't know  
Run out the back door  
He's passed out on the floor  
Third time, been caught twice  
Forgive our neighbor Bob  
I think he humped the dog…"

Ali slipped into the club. She couldn't believe her luck but there she was, standing there listening to the most beautiful guy she had ever seen. Tonight he wore white leather pants and a red fishnet shirt. His black hair fell in waves around his eyes to settle right above his nose.

"If only I could talk to him. I'll wait until after he finishes his song." She mumbled to herself.

"But good things come to those who wait  
Cause she laid me  
And mom and dad possess the key  
Instant slavery  
No need explain the plan  
No need to even bother  
I'll pack my bags I swear I'll run  
Wish my friends were twenty one…"

She swayed to the song as he did, amazing herself at their automatic sync. His body glistened in the light and her eyes widened when she saw his metal arm.

I hope he didn't lose it in some terrible accident where he felt everything… she thought to herself. His eyes opened and seemed to land on her. Her breath hitched and she blushed deeply. He smiled at her and the world seemed to stand still. His lips opened once again and she was captivated.

"White lies, bloodshot eyes  
Breath of alcohol  
Stole it from the mall  
How's Chris marked with lipstick?  
Better call their fathers  
Sleeping with your daughters…"

She felt like the room was closing in and bringing them closer together. She realized suddenly that she was walking towards him. She stopped herself in time to sit at a table like that was where she was going all along.

"But good things come to those who wait  
Cause she laid me  
And mom and dad possess the key  
Instant slavery  
No need explain the plan  
No need to even bother  
I'll pack my bags I swear I'll run  
Wish my friends were twenty one…"

She closed her eyes and nodded her head to the beat. His voice was so familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Soon the rhythm and beat of the song lulled her into a punk rock half sleep.

"You don't belong, you left the kids to  
Carry on  
You planned their fall  
Too bad you're wrong, don't need a mom dad  
Slave drive song  
I time bomb…"

He watched the girl known as Ali carefully; he had noticed how she blended into his dance moves easily. She seemed to be hypnotized by his voice which brought a slight smile to his lips. Here in the dark club her black silky hair shone the colors of the lights above her. She had her eyes closed now, as he faded out into an instrumental solo. He wondered if she had always looked as enchanting as they swayed together, him on his feet and her in her chair. It was almost as if she was up there dancing with him. The drum beat pounded in every cell of his body as the guitar chords thrummed through his blood stream. He wondered if she felt the same harmony to the music, that thought brought him into thoughts about how she sang. Did she cup the microphone with her hand and hold it close to her lips? How soft where her lips?

His next part was coming up and he blended back into singing mode smoothly. Just like all the best singers in Amestria his songs came from his heart, he didn't have to know when to sing in his brain, his body automatically picked up on his part.

"Turn low the radio  
I think I hear my dad  
Yelling at the band!" he fell to his knees as he sang this part to add emphasis to his song. In the back of his mind he wished she would open her eyes and see him perform that part, yet he still continued without a single missed beat,

"But good things come to those who wait  
Cause she laid me  
And mom and dad possess the key  
Instant slavery  
No need explain the plan  
No need to even bother  
I'll pack my bags I swear I'll run  
Wish my friends were twenty one  
You don't belong, you left the kids to  
Carry on  
You planned their fall  
Too bad you're wrong, don't need a mom dad  
Slave drive song  
I time bomb!" he bowed to the clapping crowed as he finished. Her eyes where open now and she was smiling, it was a smile that made him feel like the sun was in the room with them.

"I love you Comet!" someone yelled loudly. He noticed her turn towards the voice and then back to him. A knowing expression painted on her face.

"Thank you Central! I'm here every other night!" he blew an air kiss like always but made an effort for it to be aimed at her. Inwardly he winced at his actions, how lame was that? Blowing her a kiss when he wasn't even supposed to know her? She must think he was so lame. He looked quickly at her and for a moment was confused.

Is it the lighting or is she blushing?

Ali couldn't believe it. Did he just blow her a kiss? She had to be dreaming. But if he did that meant she should talk to him right. His name was Comet, a name that would be branded into her mind if she had anything to say about it. When she thought about it, the name fit him perfectly as far as she was concerned. He was beautiful and unreachable just like a comet. NO. She couldn't think like that. She had to talk to him tonight.

Then he was walking off stage and toward her. Her palms went sweaty and she bit her lip. He was just four steps away from her...

Three

Two

One...

"You sounded amazing!" she blurted out as he stepped beside her.

"Uh, um, thank you." He said as he looked into her pale silver eyes with his golden ones.

"Can I buy you a drink or something?" She asked before she remembered she had no money," Uh n-never mind, I'm broke," she looked down in shame. This was his chance to be charming; he grabbed a chair and pulled it out from the table before flopping down in it beside her.

"Well, aren't you a tease," he stated all the while amazed he could keep a straight face," I don't know if I can forgive that easily."

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." she exclaimed.

"You should be." he laughed even as he was screaming 'oh my god she's actually talking to me without the skeptical edge to her voice! She's so amazing when that edge is gone I just gotta play it cool some more and keep her talking…' "Maybe I should punish you by making you go on a date with me tomorrow night." he flashed her his best smile.

Oh my damn he just asked me out! Okay Alichia do not fuck this up…

"As long as you think that is a good punishment I'll take it." She smiled back.

"Good then it's a date. How about we meet in front of this place called Brios. Oh say seven?" he asked while trying to hide his nervous twitch.

"Okay." She smiled and looked down slightly.

"Good it's a date. But I don't date chicks I don't know so can I get your name?" he asked still trying to keep up his other personalities looks.

"It's Alichia." She said with a blush.

"Alright Alichia." he liked the way it sounded on his lips," I'll see you there. By the way I'm,"

"Comet. I know." She smiled and tilted her head to point towards where the voice came from.

"Yeah," he said as he stood," Well I gotta go. Can't wait till tomorrow already." He said as he turned to leave.

"B-bye!" she called to his retreating back.

He could have jumped up and down pumping his fist in the air at his victory.

(The song that was written out in this chapter was Blink 182's Anthem. i do not own it either.

Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Alphonse was quiet, a little too quiet.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked as he rolled over onto his stomach on the bed.

"It's nothing really it's just." Al made an indecisive sound and rubbed his helmet," do you think you should date this girl as Comet if she can't stand the real you. The ED you?" he asked.

"It will be fine. As long as I don't say something that the Ed me would obviously say," He rolled his eyes towards his brother as he said his name," she will never know. Besides we have a lot in common, I can't believe I didn't notice before…" he hummed the song he had sang softly and rolled over to get some sleep.

"What if your antenna pops up?" Al asked.

"I'll gel it down really well. Relax." he said without turning around.

Why do you have to steal my crush brother? Al thought to himself sadly. The dark room suddenly felt darker to the younger Elric brother. He settled his metal body down and prepared for a long night of thinking wile Ed snored from across the room.

Ali sighed deeply as her sister looked through yet another clothing rack. They had been there for an hour and the store would close soon. She looked down at the black leather pants and white tank tops that rested on her arm and sighed again.

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you about my date." she mumbled softly.

"What was that I think I just saw him!" Evie exclaimed as she pointed behind her sister who just rolled her eyes. Evie had been doing this all day.

"When did we suddenly switch roles?" she said with another sigh, slightly angry because her sister had really tricked her the first few times," you're acting like me. I don't think I like it." she crossed her arms and huffed loudly.

"Oh my." Evie threw her arms around her sister dramatically," You're growing up so fast!" she acted like she was wiping away tears as she let Ali go.

"Stop it!" Ali said as she turned around. She walked up to the checkout desk and slammed the clothes down. The lady behind the register looked at her with a raised eyebrow but one angry glare from Ali stopped the odd look.

"Will this be all?" she asked.

"Yes." Ali grumbled without looking at her sister who had stepped up beside her," hurry please I'm on a tight schedule." the woman promptly rang up her purchase and took the money that she offered. She did not look back at Evie even as she walked out of the store.

The air was crisp and clean outside of the restaurant where Ed sat. His golden hair glistened in the sunlight as he leaned forward to get a better look at the black haired beauty in black leather pants and a white tight tank top. He smiled to himself as he took a sip of tea. Alphonse had been wrong. She did show up for the date just on time. He stood and casually walked around to the alley where his duffle bag of clothes waited for him. It would be alright if he was a little late. He was a singer to her after all so he could just chalk it up to having a late gig somewhere else in town. He smiled as he alchemized his other persona. With a quick look around he changed into his own tight leather clothing. A long black and silver trench coat completed his look.

"If only I could make myself a little taller…" He mumbled as he buckled his kid skin boots. With a sigh he continued down the alley to circle around Brios. He smiled to his brother who waited for him at the other side of the establishment.

"Wish me luck." He said as he passed by.

"Do I have to?" Al asked glumly.

"Yeah your right," he smiled as he didn't take it the way Al meant," I got her in the bag." he waved off any further protest and exited the alley.

Ali stood against the wall of Brios. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and was glaring at her feet. The way she was standing did not let anyone know she was waiting for someone and also did not invite anyone to speak to her. His heart dropped as he realized she had been stood up before.

"Hi," he said as he approached," sorry I'm a little late." he smiled at her as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hmmm." she looked up at him in shock." Oh Comet! I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention. My sister just pissed me off at the store today so I've been in a kinda bad mood." she explained slowly as she looked away from him.

"Well let's see if I can't cheer you up." he smiled as he held out his hand. She looked like she was about to make a dash for it for a split second but in the end she took his gloved hand in her own. He shot her another smile and led her away from the restaurant.

"I thought we were eating there," she said as she pointed behind them with her free hands thumb.

"Aww come on a cheap place like that for a first date isn't how I roll." he shrugged and glanced at her by tilting his head to the side," besides, you deserve the best for just looking this good." he smiled and she blushed.

"Th-thank you." she smiled at him, the heartwarming glowing smile she had used on Alphonse. It was her genuine smile, one rarely used on anyone but Evie. Ed's heart melted at that moment.

"Casa de lamed dodo…" Ali giggled as she tried in vain to pronounce the name of the restaurant. Ed smiled as he looked up at the fancy looking sign.

"Casacadeddoodoo" He laughed at his own pronunciation of the name. Ali stuck out her tongue and smiled.

"Well it sounds expensive." She shrugged.

"I bet the foods gross." Ed offered.

"I bet they put milk in everything. Ick!" Ali laughed.

"Agreed, Ick." Ed smiled.

"Hey Comet."

"Hmm?" he turned to look at her; it was a nice change from the sign.

"I saw a hot dog stand as we were walking and that sounds good to me right now. How 'bout you?" she smiled sweetly and pointed behind her with her thumb. He smiled back because how could he not? This Ali was different from the stubborn girl he had met weeks ago. She was sweeter and shyer. He liked this side of her.

Just like she likes this side of me…

"I think a hot dog and a pretzel is the perfect example of a balanced diet." he smiled.

"If that pretzel comes smothered in mustard then you got a deal." she giggled lightly.

"Then I guess we should get a move on." he laughed and grabbed her wrist. She allowed him to pull her playfully back the way they came from. She laughed as they ran. She felt comfortable around him. He was familiar and mysterious at the same time. She liked the way she felt around him and the way she could be easygoing with him around.

"Two chili dogs with tomato and olives!" Ed announced as he stood over her. She smiled from her position on the park bench.

"Oh my Damn you're my hero!" she exclaimed as she took hers eagerly from him. He smiled and took his place beside her on the bench.

"You're welcome Alichia." he said with a chuckle.

"You know you can call me Ali." she stated after she swallowed her first bite," Everyone does, it's just easier and I don't really like my full name anyway." she shrugged. He thought for a moment and gave her a shrug of his own.

"Well, I kind of like Alichia better. I like the way it flows off my tongue." he smiled at her with a wink.

"Watch out." she smiled at him mischievously," if you keep talking like that I may just have to kiss you." she blushed as she realized what she said.

"Watch out." He said as he placed his arm behind her," if you keep threatening a kiss I just might kiss you instead." He leaned in then and brushed her hair out of her face. He slowly closed his eyes as his lips pressed lightly against hers. After a moment of confusion her lips softened against his and she leaned into his kiss. He moved his lips against hers and she responded magically to him, she even parted her own lips to allow his tongue entrance. He explored her mouth and all the flavors that came with it. She toyed with his tongue using her own for a bit and he smiled. They only broke apart when the need for air was urgent. He looked deeply into her silver eyes as she took a deep breath. She blushed at the smile on his face.

"Did you know you're a great kisser?" he asked and laughed lightly as her face grew the color of his favorite trench coat. She looked at him in shock for a moment before she giggled herself.

"No one said it with a goofy grin on their face before." she laughed.

"Good, at least I'm a first." he winked and leaned back against the bench. She sat there awkwardly for a moment before leaning on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked up at the sky. It was growing darker and he would look bad if he didn't offer to take her home.

"Well, I better go. My crazy sister will worry if I don't show up to do my chores." she said as she stood to go.

"I'll walk you. This town could be pretty dangerous at night." he said as he followed her lead. She smiled at him sweetly and shook her head.

"I'm a big girl." she said with a shrug.

"Please." was all he could think to say. She thought for a moment and shrugged.

"If you insist." she grinned as he grabbed her hand. They walked in silence for the most part. Enjoying the night and each other's company. She led him down the street leading to Hughes home but to his relief she did not stop there. Instead she led him to an apartment complex that could use some major remodeling.

"This is my place, 2B." She shrugged at the top of the stairs.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now." He stated before kissing her again sweetly. She melted into him for a moment before pulling away.

"I'll see you later Comet." She said as she opened the door to the building.

"Goodnight, Alichia." he smiled and turned to leave.

"'Night!" she called to his retreating back.

(so the awkward date is out of the way, what do you think this means for Ed and Ali, and will the relationship between the brothers ever be the same? Please review!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"So Ed," Havoc cooed as he leaned over the young blondes shoulder," What's got you in such a good mood?" Ed looked up at him in a daze; he was still reliving his first kiss.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Havoc simply pointed at the almost finished report in between the teens hands.

"You never write a report that fast boss." he shrugged as Ed looked blankly at his paper," Whoever she is she must be a real looker to get you to actually work." He shot the small blonde a smile.

"Yeah," was all Ed said as he began to write again.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE DECIDED!" Roy yelled as he slammed open the door to the office.

"Late as usual." Ed grumbled.

"What's up Mustang?" Havoc asked.

"I am creating the ultimate mission for everyone in this room at this moment." Roy paused and looked over at Ed," Uh, Full metal? Would you mind leaving the room for a moment?" he asked.

"Whatever you want. I probably don't want to be involved in this anyway." Ed shrugged as he stood and left.

"What's going on Colonel?" Breda asked from his seat.

"It hit me last night that the girls weren't really feeling like they were a part of our little family." Roy began as he made his way to his desk," So," he groaned as he sat down," I have decided to throw together a little surprise party for them. We are going to give them a 'month anniversary in Amestria' party, or as all will come to know it as a surprise birthday party." He smiled brightly as he tapped his fingers on his desk.

"Is their birthday coming up?" Havoc asked.

"Who cares? It will be fun" Roy gushed.

"Are they twins?" Breda asked," they don't look like twins…"

"They are eighteen months apart, Hughes told me." Roy beamed.

"And why are we celebrating their birthday together?" Havoc asked.

"Because it struck me that they both came into THIS world together so we should celebrate that!" Roy exclaimed.

"Sorry boss but you've officially lost it as of the moment you thought of this plan." Havoc shrugged. Roy shook his head furiously.

"I told you it's a mission as in I ORDER you as your SUPERIOR OFFICER to follow along with my plan." Roy stated." Got it?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes sir!" Breda stood at attention with his salute proudly displayed.

"Sure whatever, it's your neck ultimately not mine." Havoc drawled.

"Good I'm glad you both are on board." Roy said as he laced his fingers together and rested his elbows on his desk.

"It will never work." Hawkeye stated as she appeared behind him.

"It will if you're on board to." Roy smiled before frowning at the paperwork she dumped on his desk.

"Are you going to order me to sir?" she asked.

"I could if I wanted to." Roy peeped," but I would much rather your willing contribution." he pleaded as he flicked a glance at her gun. She sighed deeply and shook her head.

"Alright. Don't ever say I didn't do you a favor." She groaned as he jumped up in excitement.

"Aww Hawkeye I knew you cared and those girls look up to you soooooo much especially Evie." He gushed.

"You sound like you talking about your children or something." Havoc complained.

"I like to think of the girls as my daughters!" Roy said happily, if he had a tail he would have wagged it as he spoke.

"If you feel that way why did you have them rent their own apartment when you have plenty of room at your place?" Havoc asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Roy exclaimed," It would be perfect we would be like a little family." he smiled and sank back into his chair.

Ali shuddered violently for a moment as the sisters stepped up to Central Command. Evie looked at her sister oddly.

"What's wrong sis?" she asked as they stopped.

"I just had an ominous omen. I don't think we should go to work today." she shuddered again.

"Okay lazy I know what your 'ominous omens' are," Evie said as she rolled her eyes," Now come on lets go." she turned to lead her stubborn sister into work when she ran into Ed. All were stunned for a moment until Ali found her voice.

"Hey Blondie!" she called from behind her sister," Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," Ed said to Evie," I've been a little distracted lately."

"It's alright." Evie said with a smile.

"See Sis! Blondie's all ditzy for some reason and he just left the office! Work is a no no today." Ali huffed.

"Oh hush." Evie scolded.

"She may be onto something." Ed murmured.

"Okay now I know something's wrong." Ali wined," Blondie's agreeing with me!"

"Well Roy did kick me out of the office." He shrugged. The two sisters looked at him in stunned silence for a moment.

"Are you serious?" Evie asked.

"Never mind," Ali said loudly," Now I gotta know what's going on!"

"Ali stop!" Evie grabbed her arm quickly," If they kicked Ed out what makes you think they will even let us in? We aren't even official military yet!" Ali yanked her arm away from her sister's grasp and took a few steps towards the Command building.

"Now who doesn't wanna go to work?" she sneered and ran into the towering building.

"Sis wait!" Evie cried out," Sorry!" she said quickly to Ed as she ran to catch up with her over excited younger sister. Ed simply nodded and watched them run away. Mainly he watched Ali. He wished at that moment that she liked the real him. Al was right about that. The Comet him was just a ruse he put up to sing because he was scared of getting picked on by the guys in the office. Now it was a ruse to get to see the side of Ali he was constantly falling for. So what if she didn't believe in alchemy? That did not matter the night before as they sat eating chili dogs and…

He smiled and turned away from the plain white building. He had more urgent matters than Roy could ever come up with. His brother was growing more and more distant as of late and he had to find out why that was. If he couldn't find out why Al was acting so strange maybe he would sic Evie on him. An evil smile crossed his face as he made his way home.

Ali threw open the door to the office with her best world domination smile painted on her face.

"OK Roy! I know something's…" the office was peaceful and quiet. Everyone was truly working on what they had been assigned.

"Hello Ali." Roy said from his desk," Ahh Evie hello having a nice day?" Evie had paused behind her sister to catch her breath.

"Not," she huffed," So much. My," she took another long breath," sister really sucks."

"What's going on here?" Ali demanded," Blondie said you kicked him out but all you are doing is work." she pointed accusingly at the people in the room," Aww bummer." she said to her sister.

"Oh hush work won't kill you. Chasing another you might though." Evie complained to her younger smaller sister.

"You leave me alone work avoid-er!" Ali pointed at Evie as she entered the room.

"Are you sick Evie?" Roy asked.

"No she is just confusing herself for Me." the older sister said with an angry pout. Roy smiled at the two girls affectionately as they argued in front of him. Havoc laughed at the commanding officer along with Breda. Their fun was short lived by one look from Hawkeye.

Alphonse looked up at his brother as the front door to their shared apartment slammed shut. He had been petting a cat he named Little Ali before Ed barged in.

"Okay Al what's the big deal huh? What's gotten you in the pits lately?" Al looked up at his apparently angry brother and wondered what he was doing at home

"I thought you had work." he said softly.

"My little brothers more important." Ed growled.

"They kick you out of the office?" he asked.

"I'm asking the questions!" his small older brother stomped his feet in anger.

"Okay so ask already." Al shrugged.

"Why are you being so gloomy lately?" Ed ordered. Al looked away and wished he could sigh his disdain; his brother just couldn't take a hint unless it was a punch in the face.

"You really don't know?" Al really wished he could sigh," the new amazing friend who I really really REALLY like. You never even thought that it just might be Ali." he looked down to where he wouldn't have to look at his brother. Ed stood in shock for a moment. His mouth hung open as he stared at his armor brother.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm serious! I like her and your little game of playing 'Comet' took her away from me!" Al stomped his foot and made the cat run away;" Oh no Little Ali come back!" he called as he chased it through the apartment.

"Wait Al why do you like my girlfriend!" Ed called as he chased him. Al appeared from behind a corner and loomed over him.

"She's not your girlfriend brother. She's Comets. And I liked her first." Al glared down at Ed which was hard to do without a face.

"I am Comet." Ed said softly.

"Whatever brother I bet you won't tell her that." Al said as he turned and left his brother standing alone in the hallway.

"Oh yeah!" Ed yelled but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"We are what now?" Evie asked.

"I signed you two up to take the state alchemist exam." Roy smiled.

"Alchemy does not exist." Ali grumbled.

"We'll do it." Evie glared at her sister. The rest of the office was quiet. They did not want to say anything to upset either girl, especially with Ali's new knife shining proudly from her hip. She was like a young Hawkeye, just with another choice of weapon. She turned to them and they all quickly turned back to their work. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Roy.

"Is this an order or a request?" she asked.

"An order for you and a request for Evie." he shrugged.

"Dammit." she growled.

"Sis it's an opportunity to get paid more." Evie tried. Ali shrugged and blew a stray hair out of her face as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Whatever. If I don't do it you won't let me live it down." She said finally.

"Thanks sis but I know you want to try it." Evie smiled. Ali took a breath and clapped her hands in front of her face to calm down.

"Listen mustang," she said as she placed her hands on his desk, she didn't get any further in her speech because suddenly the desk was a small sleeping dragon.

"Ali what the hell did you just do?" Evie whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Ali asked.

"Because I don't wanna wake it up, usually when the baby dragon wakes up the momma dragon comes to defend her child." Evie explained in a whisper after she shushed her sister.

"Do we even know it's real?" Ali asked.

"I dunno. Let's poke it with a stick or something." Evie whispered.

"You just said not to wake it up!" Ali cried out.

"Girls." Roy interrupted their little powwow.

"What?" one shouted and one whispered.

"This may come as a shock to you both but," he took a deep breath," that was Alchemy."

"That was Alchemy?" Evie asked.

"Yes you see what Ali did was use the materials it takes to make the desk, deconstructed them, and reconstructed them into the form of a dragon." he explained.

"No fucking way." Ali denied.

"So it's fake." Evie stated.

"Yes." Roy answered.

"Whew. I can talk normal now." she said with a sigh of relief. The tail of the dragon moved and all of the people in the room ran away.

"I thought you said it was fake!" Evie exclaimed.

"I thought it was!" Roy cried.

"Is it after us?" Havoc wined.

"I'm not looking." Ali whimpered.

"Hawkeye save me!" Roy yelled.

"Save us first!" the sisters cried together. They ran past Hawkeye who was reading at her desk. She raised an eyebrow and looked down the hall to see a baby dragon making its way towards the running people on wobbling legs. She shook her head and went back to reading as it passed her.

"Alchemist." She sighed.

"A baby dragon really sis." Evie huffed," why a baby dragon, I mean a baby dragon come on really, a baby dragon." she shot her sister an angry glare.

"I don't know!" Ali wined.

"You're grounded." Evie huffed.

"I concur." Roy said as he caught his breath.

"Shut up you made me angry." Ali said.

"Yes it's your fault." Evie agreed. They were outside of Central Command standing in the street and attracting a lot of attention. Havoc looked around and gasped.

"Guys, Breda's not here." He pointed out. Roy looked around and looked like he was about to cry.

"We will forever remember him for sacrificing himself to the dragon so that we could live." he stated as he wiped his eyes.

"Guys I'm over here." Breda called from his hiding spot behind a dumpster.

"I can still hear him in spirit." Ali cried.

"Seriously I'm right here." he said as he stepped out from his hiding place.

"Ghost!" Ali exclaimed and tried to jump into her sister's arms. Evie let her sister fall to the pavement. She rubbed her butt and glared up at Evie.

"Why didn't you try to save me?" she asked angrily.

"If I have to tell you," Evie face palmed herself," You just made a BABY DRAGON!"

"So." She pouted.

"I disown you." Evie stated.

"Hold on what was following them?" Ed asked as he helped Hawkeye in the library later that day.

"A baby dragon, can you believe it." Hawkeye was actually giggling at that point so Ed figured anything was possible. He shrugged and placed the book he was holding on the shelf.

"I guess Roy was really trying to show off." he stated.

"It wasn't Roy who made it. Havoc told me it was Ali." Hawkeye shrugged. Ed gaped at her for a moment.

"Ali?" he asked.

"Yes apparently it was by accident." she shrugged again.

"Wow, does she believe now, in alchemy?"

"Nope." Ed laughed at her response. How dense could she be to not believe in something she did herself? She was having a serious case of denial.

"I did not alchemize a baby dragon." Ali said as she took a large bite of her vanilla sundae," I summoned it from the far regions of mount doom." She smiled up at Alphonse who had invited her out on this outing.

"Are you sure you don't believe in alchemy?" he asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm no alchemist. I am a magician. Yeah, I am magical." She laughed.

"You can say that again." he whispered softly.

"Hmm?" she asked through her mouthful of ice cream.

"Nothing!" Al exclaimed. Glad for once not to have his real face because he felt like blushing.

"Seriously though, Ev's the one who's always Alchemy this and Alchemy that and wouldn't it be cool to be state Alchemists? Seriously she makes me want to gag when she talks about it." Ali stuck out her tongue. Al laughed to himself. He was glad he snuck this secret date away from Ed. He loved listening to her even if she was in complaining mode.

"Besides, Alchemy takes circles. All I did was clap my hands." he looked over at her serious looking profile as she thought about what had happened. She was leaned forward slightly, her spoon hung from her mouth and her eyes where squinted.

"Brother can do Alchemy without circles." he said without thinking.

"Please don't compare me to that pipsqueak." She wined.

"Yeah, he is a pipsqueak isn't he?" Al laughed with her as he agreed.

Evie sat in her living room alone. She was bored and wanted someone to talk to.

"Who can I have an in-depth serious conversation with?" she asked herself out loud. She automatically thought of Alphonse and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" Ed's voice called over the receiver.

"Hi Ed. its Evie. Is Alphonse around?" she asked sweetly.

"He was here when I fell asleep but I don't think he's here now." Ed yawned.

"Oh bummer. Well will you please tell him I called when he gets in?" she asked.

"Yeah sure whatever." Ed answered.

"Thanks!" she said and hung up," well that was no help." She said to the empty room.

Ali stepped up to her door cautiously. She looked at Alphonse over her shoulder and he shot her a thumbs up sign.

"Maybe you should go in first." she offered.

"Evie can't be that scary." He stated with a hollow chuckle. She smiled at herself; sometimes she believed he was real, like Pinocchio in the children's story. All he needed was the magical blue fairy to be a real boy.

"Yeah, she's just my sister after all." she said as she opened the door," Hey Ev! I'm home!" she called as they stepped into the apartment," Guess who I brought with me!" she called as she closed the door behind Al.

"Alphonse!" Evie exclaimed as she entered the small living room," Welcome to our humble home."

"Thank you for having Me." he said to the sisters as they sat down.

"Hey Sis watch out there's a small stain," Evie began.

"I am not small, I'M FUNSIZED!" Ali yelled. Al sat in stunned silence as he realized he had a crush on his brother.

Okay okay so they are made for each other,

"Oh look it's a little kitten." Evie said as she stood and walked to the window," I'll let it in and get it some milk." She smiled as she opened the window and scooped up the tiny fur ball. Ali smiled at Alphonse as he watched Evie. She was sure they could be a good couple, he was smart, she was smart, he liked cats, she liked cats, he was a robot, and she acted like a robot….

RIIINNNNGGGG!

She jumped up at the sound of the phone. Alphonse looked over at her as she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"A-Alichia?" she stood there in shocked silence. The voice on the telephone was none other than,

"Comet?" she felt her heart give a leap. How had he gotten her number? It was on a strict military need to know basis. Was he military personnel? She shook her head at her sisters questioning look," How did you get my n-number?" she asked.

"I uh have connections." he explained in a shaky voice.

"Comet is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. no nothing's wrong I just uh, wanted to know if you would like to go on another date next Monday?" he said quickly. She smiled and looked over at her sister and friend who were busy petting the kitten.

"Sure." she smiled. She was happy that everyone was getting along well and that she was doing a good job at setting her sister up with robot guy," what time do you want to meet?"

"Oh no Alichia I'm picking you up for this one. I will be at your house at seven next Monday." she could feel his smile through his voice. It was a magical thing, his voice.

"Okay I'll be there remember." Ed said and hung up the phone. He had called hoping for Evie to answer saying she found Al but in the end he talked to Ali for an hour after she let him know that 'Robot guy' was playing with her sister and a kitten and 'how annoying is that right? He was my friend first' he laughed as he remembered the conversation. He ran a hand through his blonde bangs and sighed.

"What about the real me turns her off so much? Maybe it was our first meeting." he sighed and slid down on the couch. He had a plan but he didn't know if it would work, he would have to turn her off to Comet once and for all. He leaned up on the couch and sighed. It will be hard to be mean to her but I just gotta do it to win her over. He told himself as he squeezed his eyes shut.

(So this is chapter five over and done. I hope you enjoyed the comedy and the plot twists that can be found within this chapter. Please review and let me know if you like this story or not.)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The next week flew by in a blur for Ali. She did her job signing papers by day and spent long hours alone at night. She avoided Roy a lot of the time. The rare moments he found her all he mentioned was the exam so she would just ignore him. She ran into Edward a lot to, but he seemed different. He was very introverted and would look at her funny so she would just ignore him to. She had better things to think about…

Like Comet…

Ed stood in his Comet persona right outside Ali and Evie's apartment. He took a long slow breath and stepped cautiously up the steps. Ali must have been waiting on him because she opened the door before he could knock. Her long black hair was pulled into a playful ponytail and she wore faint traces of makeup on her face, but what really made him stare was the clothing she wore. It was a dress, an elegant grey knee length dress that had black lace lining the bottom and top. He gulped and blinked. She blushed and stepped outside.

"Y-you l-look n-nice." he said with a blush.

"Shut up!" she blushed and looked down," my sister made me do it. She said to be a girlfriend I have to be a GIRL first." he smiled and nodded.

"Well it is different." he said after a moment. He tried to act like he was thinking about his words," I don't think it makes that much of a difference though, what you wear or how you look. Your still the same person." he smiled up at her.

"That's the weirdest complement I've ever been given." she laughed and hid her smile behind her hand. He chuckled and looked down.

"Well I guess it didn't come out the way I meant." he chuckled.

They walked to the park still smiling but Ed knew he had to make Comets fatal mistake soon he sighed and looked away from her.

"What's wrong?" Ali asked. She looked so concerned for him it hurt but he had to be strong and bitchy…

"It's just I'm bored with walking to every date and we don't even date really. I've been thinking about it and your sister is right. To be a girlfriend you need to be a girl first." he said, straining to make his voice sound more angry and less sad," I'm an artist who should be able to write a love song for you but you just don't inspire me and well, the day I discover that is the day I usually dump who I'm with." he let go of her quivering hand and turned from her shocked expression," Goodbye Alichia hope you have a great life or whatever." he called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Ali had been sitting on the cold stone park bench for two hours. She was looking down at her hands that where clasped in her lap when Ed finally decided he had waited long enough to play his good guy role. He stepped out onto the road and walked to the park like he did it every day. He walked past the bench she was on and glanced her way idly.

"Oh hey Ali." he turned like he didn't notice her face and then looked back quickly," Ali? Are you okay? Hello?" he sat down beside her on the park bench.

"Oh, hey Blondie." she said as she wiped her eyes. He panicked and looked around for help in the form of Al. did he really hurt her this bad.

"Okay something's wrong with you. You haven't called me pipsqueak or asked for a piece of shrimp or anything." he said as he leaned closer. She turned her head quickly to look at him. Silver eye met gold and fresh tears came along with sobs of "just like him…"

"Who's him?" Ed asked, forgetting his earlier masquerade. Ali looked up at him. From his position on his knees on the bench seat he was much taller than her, but that did not change the fact that his face was full of worry and he was staring at her at that very moment.

Does he, like me?

She blushed and looked away while trying to act like she wasn't wiping her eyes dry. Ed shifted to where he was sitting beside her. His chin reached her eyes this way and he wondered just how short she was without her boots on. She laid her forehead against his shoulder and sobbed for a few more minutes before she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Ed." she said, he sat in shocked silence. When did she learn his real name? all she had ever called him before was Blondie…

"You don't have to apologize, it's an old coat." he said as he looked down at the slightly darker red spot on his shoulder," will you tell me what happened?" he asked.

"I was dating this guy, this singer, named comet. And well this tonight was supposed to be our second date. But he d-dumped me instead." Ed shot an angry glare around them and stood.

"Where does this guy live? You know?" he asked quickly as he turned to her.

"I don't know anything but the club he sings at." she said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Ed raised and eye brow and whipped off his coat. Ali jumped when the heavy yet warm fabric landed on her shoulders.

"Ed I-"

"Come on." he cut her off," you're all dressed up to go somewhere so I'll take you. Fuck that guy." he held his hand out to her as she stood but she simply shook her head to it. He shrugged and waited for her to walk beside him before he finished," I hope you don't mind Brios food or my company." he growled towards a random guy. Ali smiled and looked down.

"Brios' makes a really good sandwich." she said with a shrug. He smiled and nodded as she slid into the sleeves of his coat. They walked down the road with their hands in their pockets and not really looking at each other. When Brios came into view they had to play rock paper scissors to decide who should pay. When Ed won he announced he would pay for their meal. She raised an eyebrow at him as he stood there smiling at her with his hands on his hips.

"Thank you." she said then.

"Huh, oh it's no problem really. It's not a real expensive place." he smiled.

"No, I mean thank you for even stopping to talk to Me." she explained with her head bowed. He stopped walking and turned to her. She was fiddling with her fingers and watching her feet. This was yet another side of Ali he had never seen," you didn't have to and you looked like you um had somewhere to be and everyone else just ignored me the whole time I was sitting there. It felt like forever but I'm sure it was just a few minutes and I'm sorry for always being mean to you and going out of my way to disagree with you um I don't really know why I do that and well I'm sorry and will you be my second friend here?" she looked away with a blush. It had been easier talking to robot guy because she couldn't read his face. Ed however wasn't giving her a shocked expression she expected; instead he was smiling from ear to ear. He took the few steps between them and wrapped her in a hug. She stood frozen as he tucked her head under his chin.

"You know you're cute when you're not being a total ass to me." he said with a smile. One shaky hand reached up to grasp onto his black tank top shirt. He felt her tears on his neck but never let her go. He would hold her up during the hard times and he promised himself to never ever hurt her again. The first and only time he would hurt her would be the last time he was Comet. She looked up at him after a moment and wiped her eyes.

"Let's go eat." he said as he took her hand and lead her into Brios.

"Seriously I have the laziest sister in the world!" Evie exclaimed as she dragged a half awake half-dressed Ali through the apartment.

"Ten mo munute pwese." Ali yawned. Evie huffed and dropped her sister's legs.

"I don't know what you just said but NO we have to go meet mustang today and we should be there four hours ago!" Evie stomped her foot and her sister simply curled up to sleep on the floor," OH NO YOU DON'T!" Evie exclaimed as she reached for a pot full of soapy water from the night before. She threw it over her sister yelling," WAKE UP!"

"I'm up Sheesh." Ali wined as she coughed up soapy water," but that counts as a shower." she growled as she stood there soaking wet in an ever growing puddle.

"Whatever I don't care just hurry or we will be late for the exam. Al's gonna be there and I want him to watch me!" Evie yelled as she threw on her boots. Ali yawned again and opened the closet to grab something random to put on. What she saw shocked her fully awake. Ed's coat hung proudly beside her leather pants and vests. She looked around quickly and snatched the coat out of the closet. She picked a few random articles of clothing and ran into her room before Evie could see. She threw on her button up shirt and grey vest along with her black leather pants quickly and pulled on her knee high red boots that she and Evie bought when they received their first checks here. She smiled as Evie walked by and she saw the matching pair on her. She threw on Eds coat and stood on tip toes to look for a fedora to match. She had a black one with a red and grey stripe and a red one with a white stripe. She thought for a moment before deciding to play the chance game.

"Black or Red!" she called out loud enough to hear throughout the apartment.

"Red." her sister's voice echoed back. She grabbed the red one and skipped out of her room. She ran into the kitchen and held the brim of the hat between her teeth as she pulled her hair back into a sloppy ponytail. Evie, who was drinking coffee, wore a very professional pinstripe skirt suit. Her white button up shirt was starched neatly and the blue tie she wore lay perfectly in place. Ali looked down at her disheveled self and back at her sister.

"You gotta show me how to do that one day." she demanded. Evie simply rolled her eyes and pointed at an opened pack of doughnuts on the counter. She took this as a go ahead and dived in.

An hour later Evie stood in front of Roy Mustang with a very disheveled, slightly sticky, Ali in tow. The younger of the two looked up to see Alphonse among the others in the room. Evie had been right but why was he looking at her in the weird armor face gets abnormally dark sort of way? She looked down at the coat and then up at Roy who was still talking.

"…Now you won't be assured the job of state alchemist after this exam. You have to really impress everyone including the Fuehrer King Bradley." he said and nodded at Evie," Evelyn will go first." he stated. The help that stood on either side of the girls handed Evie some chalk and she drew a simple array she had practiced for months. She placed her hands on the array and made the motion to pull something up. The ground below her shifted and became a cannon." she stood beside it proudly and smiled when Roy nodded.

"Next will be Alichia." he said loudly," she has strong alchemical talent believe Me." the room erupted into laughter, everyone had heard about the baby dragon.

"Do you need chalk?" one of the help asked.

"Nah," she waved him away and took a breath. She clapped her hands together and touched Evie's cannon, it turned into a large snake that winded its way up towards the ceiling. She ran up the snake quickly and jumped off its head. She clapped her hands again and grabbed a flag that hung from one of the many flagpoles in the room. It turned into a flat boogey board that she rode back down the snake. At the bottom she removed her hat and bowed.

"Both sisters show exceptional skill in the crafting alchemy." someone said from above.

"The older appears to have a level head about alchemy." another voice rang out.

"That younger girl appears to know how to use alchemy to get out of tight situations, could be useful in the field." another called.

"The older had a sturdier logical alchemy but the younger's alchemy is almost artistic." another called out.

"That's because I'm an ART MAJOR!" Ali exclaimed without meaning to. Suddenly hundreds of eyes were on her," And um, Evie is training to be a nurse." she looked down at her feet. The room filled with quiet murmurs as the sisters stood there looking at one another. Neither had really mentioned anything to do with their old life since that first day in Mustangs office. Ali looked away from her sister and turned her back to her.

"Hey isn't that the Full Metal Alchemist's coat?" someone form above asked. She blushed deeply and nodded. The noise in the room suddenly amplified and she wanted to seep into the floor until she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ed smiling from behind her.

"B-Blondie!" she exclaimed. He shot her a wink and turned to the room.

"Her wearing my coat doesn't mean anything towards your decision. To put it simply she was cold so I let her wear it." he turned to her then," Right?" she nodded as the wanting to sink into the floor feeling returned.

"Wait, we both passed?" Evie asked. She took a careful look at the documents on Roy's desk.

"Yes, welcome to the military 'Level Alchemist'" he said to her with a smile. She wanted so much to look in Ali's folder but she knew she couldn't.

"Can you tell me my sister's code name?" she asked.

"I don't see why not." he said as he opened the folder. After a quiet chuckle he looked up at her," her name is the Artistic Alchemist." he chuckled. Evie smiled. Her little sister had made an impression on the panel apparently. She looked at her silver pocket watch and grinned. She had done something right and she knew it. They could now have the resources to find their way home.

"Hey." Ali said as she opened the door to the office," You wanted to see me Mustang?" she asked.

"You passed! You're a State Alchemist!" Roy exclaimed proudly. Ali growled softly and sat down beside Evie who handed her her folder and pocket watch.

"We both passed." she said with a smile.

"Great." Ali muttered as she flipped the watch over in her hand," Can I go now?" she asked. Roy noticed that she still wore Ed's coat everywhere and wondered when she would give it back to him as he nodded. She stood and left the room quickly. Without hesitation she hid the watch in her pocket along with the now folded folder. Hawkeye eyed her as she walked by and she just shrugged. She had better things to do at that point, like figure out how to tell people she lost feeling in her right leg…

She arrived at their apartment and threw off Ed's coat as she sat down on the couch. Maybe she could tell him about her leg but really she didn't want him asking to see it. It was a strange green red black color and she didn't feel comfortable showing it to anyone. The worst part was the big red glowing bulge that stuck out of her foot. She wondered briefly what it was when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"How'd you do?" the voice on the phone asked.

"Comet?" she growled.

"Um, no. it's your second friend." she sighed, Ed sounded just like Comet over the phone. He had totally disappeared after the break up; she couldn't even find him in the club. She winced as she thought of how her new friend would react to her looking for Comet.

"Hello? Ali?" Ed called over the receiver.

"Uh, sorry I was, I passed apparently." Ali stated.

"That's great! Let's all go out to celebrate tonight! Hey Al she passed! Where do you wanna go?" Ed exclaimed. She chuckled and shrugged although he couldn't see her.

"Why don't we all go to Brios." she stated.

"But we went to Brios yes-" he paused for a moment and she could hear him writing in his journal," yeah sure Brios sounds great, are you both coming?" he asked.

"I don't really know about Evie." she sighed and looked up at the ceiling," I'll ask her when she gets home an' she can call you an' let you know." she said as she bit her nail.

"Okay, well I hope you both make it because noodles and meat sauce is sounding really good right now" Ed said happily. She chuckled lightly at his voice.

"I'll talk to you later Blondie," she said.

"Yeah me to, talk to you…" Ed's voice dragged out and she laughed again.

"Bye." she said and hung up. After they got over fighting Ed had become a really sweet person. There was also that night at the park and all the questions about his actions she still had yet to answer, all in all he was still weird, she kinda liked weird though. She lay down across the couch and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

(Chapter six has come to a close, what do you think will happen to her leg? When do you think Roy will throw their 'Birthday party'? leave your thoughts and any advice on my writing skills in a review!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Roy had to concentrate. If he missed even the slightest thing he would fail his mission and his whole plan would fall to ruin. He wished he could use alchemy but that was prohibited here. He took a deep calming breath and reached upwards with both hands he barely had his fingertips on the wire when…

"Come on Mustang it's just a balloon. If you don't hurry you'll still be decorating when the girls show up." Havoc drawled as he looked up at his superior officer. Roy clenched his teeth and taped the balloon into place. They all stood in silence for a moment as he observed it.

"Dammit to hell!" he shouted when it tilted ever so much to the right.

"Leave it!" Hawkeye called as she sat the cake box on his desk," Its fine Roy there's no need to work yourself up over nothing." She rolled her eyes and pulled blue and purple plates out of a bag along with a white fork and spoon set and an old cake knife.

"It's not every day we get two new state alchemist." he pouted as he stepped down from the ladder. The room filled with laughter before Hawkeye shushed them.

"Ok everyone it's almost zero hour. Report to your post and wait for the packages to arrive." she said sternly. Everyone chuckled at how she compared the simple surprise party to a battle as they took their places.

Ed rolled over and hit something warm that smelled like strawberries. He smiled in his half sleep daze and sniffed slowly. The warm thing moved away then and he chased it until a loud thud was heard.

"Ow!" he opened his eyes to see Ali sitting on her knees in the floor. They both looked at each other in shock for a moment. Ali suddenly looked around the room.

"This isn't my apartment." she stated with a blush.

"No." he offered," this is my room." they blinked as realization sunk in.

"What am I doing in your room!" she shouted.

"How should I know? I went to sleep after I called you!" he shouted. She looked wide eyed at the floor then as her blush spread down her neck like a stain. He found that very cute. She looked up at him then, but only briefly, it appeared a strand on his blanket had suddenly become far more interesting.

"What do you know about sleepwalkers?" she asked then.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I may have had an episode last night." she turned towards the door as Al walked into the room.

"Oh uh I, I just came to check on Ali." Al stated. They both looked at him in a confused way.

"Wait. You knew she was here?" Ed asked.

"Well, uh, yeah. She was wondering around the park in her sleep last night so I brought her here and laid her on the couch but she stood up a few minutes later and walked in here." he shifted causing a squeal of metal on metal to attack two pairs of sleep sensitive ears," I checked on her throughout the night but every time I did you two where wrapped around each other, I think you were even kissing in your sleep at one point." he had his head bent down as he spoke," I probably should have moved her but I read somewhere that if you startle a sleepwalker it could hurt them." he finished in a mumble.

Ed and Ali's faces where scarlet and they wouldn't look at each other, Al looked at them in dismay and searched for something else to say.

"Oh and Mustang called. Um he wanted us all to go to his office as soon as possible. He told me to send you two on ahead and go get Evie myself since he can't seem to get a hold of her." he said as he took a step towards the door," I'm going after her now so you two better get there on time okay." he left a little too fast to be smooth but he didn't care. He was as embarrassed as the both of them put together. Why didn't he just take her home and watch her there? At the time he was sure Ed would be mad if he woke up in his room without the smell of breakfast.

OH NO I FORGOT BREAKFAST!

Ali had made her way to sit at the foot of his bed with her hands in her lap. He sat up and faced her. She was a very pretty shade of red and wouldn't look at him.

"Ali I,"

"I'm sorry." she said suddenly," I'm sorry for kissing you in my sleep. I know we are just friends and it really wasn't either of our faults because of my sleepwalking but I just figured I'd apologize for embarrassing you by doing that. Even in my sleep it was wrong to kiss without asking the person first." she mumbled. He moved to sit beside her then, and placed one nervous hand on hers.

"Ali," she turned to him as he stated her name. He looked deeply into her eyes and moved his hand from hers to let it rest against her cheek," can, can I kiss you?" he asked. Her eyes widened at his sudden request. She took in a deep breath and nodded.

Evie and Al walked into a dark office. It was quiet and the drapes where drawn to where it was pitch black inside.

"Do you know where the switch is?" she asked. Al nodded and walked to the switch and flipped it on.

"SURPRISE!" They both jumped as the room filled with life.

"Oh, HI." Evie stated.

"I don't know if we should go in together after what your Robot guy said I am gonna think everyone thinks we are together or something and I just don't need the Roy Mustang 20 questions right now." Ali said as they sat in the back seat of the cab on the way to the office. Ed rubbed his cheek absently from where she had slapped him when he had grown a little too adventurous. He still smiled though because in the end he had kissed her as Ed and not Comet. He looked down to their interlaced fingers and his smile softened. In the end she had been the one to take his hand.

Finally…

Ali inhaled slowly and stepped out behind Ed in her exhale. He paid the cab fare and turned to her. She was standing there in her uniform that didn't quite fit her the way it should have. The sleeves where too long and the pants slightly baggy, it made her look like a girl dressing up in her big sisters clothes to feel older. He smiled. She was cute in her uniform.

"Do you think we did something wrong?" she asked as she turned to him. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Who knows? Maybe Roy can't find his pen or something." he said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the building," we won't find out just standing out here." he smiled at her reassuringly as he held open the big glass door for her. She looked at him questionably for a moment before stepping up the last step to stand beside him.

"Ali?" he asked as she leaned up and kissed him possessively. He was shocked still for a moment before dropping her hand and cupping her face with his. It seemed like the kiss barely started and then it was over and she was blushing and hiding her face.

"I'M SORRY" she cried out suddenly," that smile made you look like Comet and, I didn't know what I was doing and I just!" she ran past him into the building and he stood there with his hand outstretched towards her retreating back for a moment before he remembered himself.

Ali slammed open the door to the office and ran right into Evie's chest. She looked at her sister with a frustrated look pasted on her face until she saw the look on Evie's face.

"SISTER!" she slurred.

"You're drunk." Ali stated.

"How'd you know?" she asked innocently.

"I've only seen you that shade of pink when you're plastered." Ali blinked and looked at all the other drunken people in the room. There were a few shouts of "Surprise" when they noticed her standing in the doorway.

"Come get drunk sis so I can still be the good one." Evie smiled.

"You asking your younger sister to get drunk with you makes you the bad one in this situation." Ali defended her pride as Evie drug her over to the poorly constructed 'bar' and proceeded to pour her a shot of vodka.

"I love you sis." Evie said as she leaned on her sister for support.

"You're wasted." Ali smiled as the vodka worked its magic and spread nice warmth through her body. She let her sister pour her another and then another shot until she to was utterly wasted.

"Let's play Quarters!" Evie was shouting as Ed finally stepped into the room.

"Yeah!" a drunken Ali cheered," let's set up the tables! The Alexandria sisters cannot lose!" she smiled at him and he blushed.

"Brother thank goodness you're here these people are scary." Al quivered as he appeared from nowhere to stand by his brothers' side.

"Hey the kegs getting away!" Ali and Havoc shouted together.

"What did they do to you?" Ed asked.

"They put beer in me and Ali alchemized a knob of some kind on my back!" Al wined.

"ARE THEY CRAZY? YOUR BLOOD SEAL COULD WASH OFF!" Ed shouted.

"Huh?" the sisters slurred as they leaned against one another for support against the rotating room.

"Are you stupid?" Ed asked the sisters.

"Define stupid." Evie slurred trying to sound smart.

"Oh let's see putting liquid in my blood sealed soul on armor brother." Ed growled.

"Well then, yes." Evie smiled as she stroked her imaginary goatee.

"I thought he was a robot." Ali stated as she did her confused circle which just made her slouch into her sister again.

"I wanna play another drinking game." Hawkeye complained.

"I know lets drink every time Edward complains about being short!" Ali exclaimed and received a "Here Here" from a drunk and feisty Roy.

"I AM NOT SHORT." Ed growled.

"That's one!" Ali and Havoc shouted. The room took a long drink from their cups.

"Hey he didn't take a drink!" Evie complained in her slur as she pointed at Ed.

"Havoc hold him down." Ali commanded.

"Okay boss!" Havoc and Ali had him on his back on the floor with her sitting on his chest in a matter of seconds.

Drunken people move fast!

"Okay Ed." Ali smiled as she held up the beer proudly," We can do this the easy way or the hard way." She smirked as Evie stepped up behind her," The easy way is you take a drink from here. The hard way is much more complicated."

"That is why it is called the hard way." Evie informed as her sister leaned closer to his face. She smelled of beer cigarettes and strawberries, for some reason her shampoo still lingered over the other scents.

"Now then which is it?" she asked. He clenched his mouth shut and she sighed," I guess it's the hard way." she turned to the rest of the room," Hey you conscious people!" she called," Watch this!"

"Uh oh." Evie stated as she realized what was about to happen.

"What do you mean uh oh!?" Ed exclaimed as Ali took a long sip from her drink and everyone who could. Turned to them. Suddenly her mouth was on his and her finger was forcing his lips open. She slid her tongue into his mouth and foul tasting liquid followed. She was using her hand on his throat and forcing him to swallow. He coughed and hacked a bit after she stood and walked to her spot beside her sister.

"Are you happy now?" Ali asked proudly.

"Dude he's red." Evie said as she pointed at Ed. He stood quickly and pointed to Ali then the rest of the room.

"You!" he said as he pointed at her," Don't look at me!" he exclaimed as the room filled with laughter.

"Wow." Evie stated in a bored voice as Ed ran from the room," So who wins the pool of when they'd get together?" she called loudly.

"I'll check I think it's my day!" Havoc called helpfully.

"Ha ha did you see his, HUH?" Ali glared at her sister when their words sunk in.

"Actually I think it's my day so I'll go check." Evie stated as she walked away from her mad drunk armed sister," I'll grab some more vodka while I'm a-" She was cut off as she ran into her armor friend," Oh Alphonse I am sorry about the keg thing here I kiss it and make it better." she reached up to pull his helmet head down and kissed it where the lips would have been and continued walking. At that point the other Elric brother ran from the room in embarrassed glee.

The party continued in a blur for the party goers. Soon everyone slid clumsily into their appointed cabs and headed for home. Many hangovers waited the next morning for all but the sisters who had more vodka then blood in their veins from their previous lives.

Al was in a good mood after he drained himself from the leftover beer. He wished he could smile and touch the lips Evie should have kissed instead of hard unmoving metal. He was home before Ed who he knew would sulk around town a wile so he started his chores and after they were all finished he sat down to read a book. Ed marched in around midnight and promptly collapsed on his bed and slept.

Al hummed the cleaning song Evie always sang…

"Why are you so happy?" Ed complained groggily.

"IF ONLY I HAD A FACE!" Al wined to his finally awake brother.

"HUH?" Ed asked.

"YOU MUST FIX THIS PROBLEM!" Al shouted as he pointed at his brother.

"Haven't I been doing that this whole time?" Ed asked.

"I know where a stone is." Al admitted as he reached into his apron pocket and pulled out a small red stone.

"When were you going to tell me?" Ed demanded.

"When you woke up!" Al shouted.

Two days later Ali awoke with a throbbing in her upper right thigh. She flipped the covers off her bed to see her leg gone. Only four inches of meat and bone remained on her hip and her bed was covered in blood.

"EVIE!" she shouted loudly.

"COMING! OH MOTHER FUCK-" she winced as a loud thump reached her ears.

"Are you okay?" she asked loudly.

"I will be if you tell me where you hid my left leg." Evie's voice called back.

"I don't have it give me mine back!" Ali shouted.

"You left legs gone to." Evie stated as she pulled herself into her sisters room.

"No my right one." Ali pouted.

"What's going on with us?" Evie wined.

"I don't know!" Ali wined.

"Roy!" they said together. Evie tried to stand only to fall.

"I have an idea." Ali stated as she watched her sister get into an awkward sitting position.

"Goodbye eyebrows." Evie wined as she looked up.

"NOT THAT KIND OF IDEA!" Ali shouted.

"Then what?" Evie asked as she hid her eyebrows with her hands.

"Let's side hug and walk like a fat Guy." she suggested. Her older sister was quiet for a moment which caused Ali's smile to slip slightly.

"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard of and oh, do i need to remind you of my eyebrows?" Evie stated.

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?" Ali asked in a whiny voice.

"Only if i die first and maybe not even then." Evie answered with a shrug.

"My sister loves her eyebrows more than me." Ali pouted.

"OK ok, I'm not denying that fact but I'll go along with your stupid plan." Evie sighed as she scooted over to the bed. They maneuvered themselves around for almost twenty minutes until they could stand up and hobble awkwardly to the living room where they promptly collapsed on the couch. Evie reached for the phone with one shaky hand and sat staring at it for a moment. Ali looked at her with the anticipation building in her until she couldn't stand it.

"What are you waiting for DIAL!" she finally ordered.

"I don't know his number!" Evie wined.

"I don't know it either! Just use zero!" Ali choked as blood dribbled from her mouth. Evie nodded and pressed the slot holding 0 and circled the ring around the digits. They both held their breaths as it rang once, twice, three times, four...

"Hello operator how may I help you?" A very annoyed sounding lady echoed over the phones receiver. The sisters propped it on their joined shoulders so they could both hear.

"Help! Please Roy Mustang. Please get him please!" Evie begged as she watched her younger sister slip in and out of consciousness. There was a long pause on the other end of the line before the woman spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Mustangs number is restricted to all but military personnel Major and over in rank." the woman rambled.

"Dammit! We are State Alchemist!" Ali coughed.

"What is you watch ID number?" the woman asked. The sisters looked at each other in confused silence for a moment. Watch ID number? What watch?

"Shit where's your pocket watch thingy?" Ali hissed as she tried to hang on to wakefulness.

"I don't know what about yours?" Evie hissed back.

"Ed's coat... Room." Ali coughed. Evie winced as she felt the gagging sensation of blood in the back of her throat.

"I really don't like you operator lady but just give us a moment and we will be right with you." She said through clenched teeth as she helped her sister up and they did their awkward walk to her room to find the bright red coat which should be...

Easy?

"Everything is red!" Evie exclaimed. Her sister smiled weakly at her side.

"Guess we bleed a lot huh?" She slouched as she scanned her room," I think it's by the desk." She pointed to the far end of the room away from the window.

"You seriously need to rethink this room arrangement." Evie coughed as they hobbled over to the desk and collapsed on the floor. Ali reached into the coat hanging from her chair and pulled out a silver pocket watch.

"Got it." She smiled, and then passed out.

"Damn..." Evie hissed as she drug herself along the hallway. She had to leave her sister in the floor for now but she would make sure she was ok as soon as Roy came. She pulled herself up onto the couch and reached for the receiver.

"St- Still th- tha- there?" she shivered. Loss of blood was making her very cold.

"Yes." The woman answered.

"Okay, the stupid number is," Evie flipped the watch over in her hands and would have laughed if she could, it had to be her sisters four most hated numbers," Its 1357." she coughed.

"Alichia Alexandria. Of apartment 1020 in the Central Command barracks?" The woman asked.

"Y- Yeah." Evie figured her sister wouldn't hate her for acting in her stead this time since she was currently taking the most dangerous nap of her life in her bedroom floor at the moment.

"We will put you right through sorry for the inconvienance ma'am." there was a click and a few more rings and then the most beutiful words Evie would ever hear.

"Colonel Roy Mustangs office, Hawkeye speaking."

"Hawkeye?!" Evie gasped.

"Evie? Are you okay. you sound like your going through hell."

"Heh, Kinda am. please we're home... Help." Evie fainted there, halfway on the couch and halfway on the floor.

Roy busted into the sisters living room to find Evie out cold on the floor by the couch, the phone still hung in her hand. Hawkeye rushed passed and pressed her fingers to the girls neck.

"Pulse is faint but its there we need to get her to the hospital." Hawkeye shouted to the workers behind her. Roy moved past them to the back of the apartment and the bedrooms. Ali was there in the floor of her room in the same state as her sister.

"It looks like they woke up this way." Hawkeye stated as he felt for a pulse. it took a moment but finally he felt the faint thump in her cool neck.

"What the hell happened to these girls?" He growled. He seemed to notice Hawkeye then," Status report!" he barked over his shoulder. she automatically went into attention and saluted her superior officer.

"The blood trails begin in both beds sir, however it appears they maneuvered themselves around the small space to get to the phone. Two blood stains indicating each missing leg are located on the center couch cushion." She said automatically in that no nonsense voice of hers.

"Ed's gonna hate this. Get a hold of him after we get these two to the hospital." He commanded.

"Sir!" Hawkeye shouted and ran to give orders. after only thirty minutes the girls where in the recovery room asleep and receiving blood transfusions. Roy sat in between their beds so he could be by both's side should they wake at different times. He wanted answers, and a certain short blonde State Alchemist hadn't appeared yet.

"Sir. neither Elric can be found at this time." Hawkeye stated as she appeared beside him. He frowned and slouched into the chair he was sitting in. He hid his face in his gloved hands and winced at the scent of blood that still remained there. he had cauterized the wounds at the house, if he hadn't the girls would have died before they even reached the hospital.

"Sir?" Hawkeye asked when she saw his shoulders shiver.

"What is happening here? just a few days ago these girls where whole and the boys where here. is it humunculi? No, it cant be. Why would they attack these two poor girls?" He whimpered. Hawkeye stiffened, she didn't like this part of Roy, the weakness he had gained from meeting these two girls was going to kill him one day yet she knew she had it to. somehow the sisters had seeped into the veins of all they where around. Just like the brothers...

Evie was aware of the pain in her thigh first, then the fact that she could feel her thigh. she opened her eyes cautiously and looked over at her still sleeping sister. Where where they? Certainly not their by now bloodstained apartment. She groaned at the light reflecting off all the white of the room and then smelled the tale tale hint of disinfectant and chemical cleaner.

HOSPITAL.

It was a simple statement in her mind but it caused a wave of fear to wash over her. Why where they here? What just happened? Why did her left foot tingle and her thigh above it feel like it was on fire? She blinked as Roy's face came into view. What was he doing in this place of many questions?

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ugnnh." she groaned.

"Like shit huh?" She turned to see Havoc on the other side of her," Now i've had some bad hangovers but this one has to take the cake. you two don't beat around the bush when it comes to anything do ya?" He asked, clearly trying to cheer the poor girl.

"A-A-Ali?" she asked.

"She's fine." Roy assured," she lost a lot of blood but she's resting now." Evie closed her eyes and sighed her relief.

"How- How long have we been out?" she asked.

"Two maybe three days now. Time gets confusing in here." Roy said. Evie blinked up at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"Youv'e, been here, the whole time." He nodded his silent answer and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." she said before the sedatives pulled her into a dreamless slumber.

Ali was on fire. she cried out to the smiling faces just outside the flames to no avail but all they did was stare. her sister was there among the faces but something wasn't quite right. wasn't the beauty mark on the right side of her face instead of the left? She was sure her eyes where never purple. She reached for Evie but that only seemed to expand the distance between them. she felt the tears evaporate on her cheeks as they tried to run down her face, Help please, help me Evie...

"EVIE!" she shouted as she sat up in the bed. Cold sweat covered her body and her upper right thigh still felt like flames licked at it. she winced and reached for it only to have her hand slapped away by one wearing white gloves.

"That's not the best idea Ali." Roy stated. She turned to him with tear stained eyes and sniffled.

"Mustang please just make the flames go away." She pleaded in her fog of pain. He shushed her and got her back into a laying position on the uncomfortable bed.

"Evie?" She asked weakly.

"She's fine. they have her in another room right now to re apply stitches. how are you though? youv'e been out for a week." he said as he sat in a chair beside her.

"A... Week?" she asked.

"Yes. we were all very worried. you lost a lot of blood." he stated.

"Fu- Fuck blood loss, where's my leg?" she asked with a cough.

"We don't know for sure but the doctors said that they looked as if they rotted off over time. would you like to tell me what exactly has been going on with you two." he demanded.

"If i say no do i... still have to tell you?" she asked. he chuckled softly.

"defiant to the end huh?" he asked.

"You know me so well..." she gave another weak smile and closed her eyes," Legs been... a weird color... for a wile now... couldn't feel anything below my thigh... had a weird red spot in it... i wasn't, i wasn't sure if i could tell anyone.." she broke into a coughing fit at that point and he patted her arm until she calmed down enough to breathe normally.

"Seems your sister was suffering the same fate as you." he said once her eyes opened again.

"Damn." was her faint answer. Her eyes squeezed shut as she thought of the pain Evie must be suffering.

"Have you found Ed and Alphonse?" she heard Roy ask.

"No signs of Ed however we have found a boy in the lower city who resembles what Al should look like at twenty." Hawkeyes voice rang out. Ali opened one eye to look at the blonde officer. Ed was missing? it seemed strange to her that the little blonde alchemist wouldn't suddenly appear.

"Where's Ed?" she asked quietly.

"We don't know at this point." Hawkeye stated calmly. Ali looked down at her hands as she felt another wave of tears threatening her.

"Damn." she said through clenched teeth.

(Thank you for reading chapter seven! I hope you enjoyed it and if you will please post a review. Thank you!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been close to a year since Evie and Ali where released from the hospital. they found out the guy who was suddenly a strong part of their lives was in fact Alphonse Elric and they met a new friend name Winry who lived in Rush Valley and was nice enough to make them Automail legs. They went through rehab from the surgery in only a week and where soon back to their normal lives. Alphonse was a major reminder of his older brother, especially to a gloomy moody Ali who had withdrawn into herself after rehab.

"Hey girls." Al smiled as he stood in the hallway of their new home. Roy had taken them to live with him after their ordeal and Evie seemed to be happy about it at least even if Ali was almost never talking nowadays.

"Hi Al." Evie called happily from her room. She was getting ready for her date with this tall tan reminder at that very moment.

"Hi." Ali stated from her bedroom across the hall. she was on her bed in the same old coat she always wore. it was a faded red color with a dark grey symbol on back that appeared to have once been black. Al sometimes wondered why the younger sister was so cold to him, or everyone really, all the time.

"how's the reading going?" he asked the raven haired girl from her doorway. she looked up for a brief moment before returning to her alchemy book. Her strange silver eyes always gave him a slight chill. At that moment the brunette sister appeared beside him in a silky green dress.

"Hey sis, We're going out now. do you want me to bring you back anything?" she asked from the same distance as Al.

"No." was the cold reply they received from Ali.

"Uh okay. be good." Evie muttered as she took his arm. He smiled his farewell as the couple made their way out of sight. Ali sighed and rolled over to look at a year old photo of their celebration party. She smiled from her spot on Eds chest as the metal Alphonse stood timidly behind Evie. Havoc's head could be seen in the corner of the photo and it was clear he was laughing. If she knew that would have been the last time she saw him then maybe she would have picked on him less, smiled with him more, and told him something that never even crossed her mind before.

"Dammit stupid alchemist, why did you make me fall for you by going away?" She whispered.

"Did you say something?" Roy asked as he appeared beside her door. he was in uniform so that could only mean he was going to work late again. She sighed and picked up her book halfheartedly.

"No." she stated," Nothing."

"Okay. Hawkeye called. I'll be out pretty late. you okay on your own?" He asked.

"Roy I'm 21. I think i can handle myself. You two kids just have fun." she said softly.

"Okay. see you tomorrow Ali." He said with a wave.

"Uhn." she said, then he to was gone.

Ed sighed to himself as he opened his new dorm room. Alfonze was the name of his new room mate? How harsh could fate be? He shrugged his bag off of his shoulders and stepped up to the desk that would be his, and froze.

The desk across from him had a picture of two girls who where very familiar on it. Green and silver eyes stared at him beside two guys he had never seen before. His heart skipped a beat as it all sunk in. The two girls where none other than Ali and Evie. the other two in the picture looked possessive of the girl who was closest to them. Where they together when the girls went through the gate? The door shutting made him jump and turn to see the guy who now stood by the bunk bed in the room.

"Oh, hey hope you don't mind me and Heinric switched rooms." it was one of the guys from the picture, the one who stood by Ali. He looked at this guy for a long moment, the hand never retracted.

"Edward Elric." He finally said as he shook the hand offered to him," And you are?"

"Oh my name is Kyle. saw you looking at the picture." He pointed behind Ed.

"Yeah." Ed shrugged and turned to look once more.

"See that one near me? Her name is Alichia. she was my girlfriend until she dissapeared a little over a year ago, the one by her is her sister Evelyn. she vanished to. Isn't that strange really, they where inseparable. The guy beside Evelyn is Jake, Her boyfriend. He lives in this dorm to. You'll meet him when he gets in from class today. Alfonze was the one who took the picture. After all the girls i've had since they vanished i still cant seem to get rid of it. Jake's the same with his copy. Ed sadly realized this guy was tall, He had long black hair, and he seemed to scream punk rocker, a term he had only learned recently.

"That's interesting." Ed stated softly.

"Yeah so when its your day to clean just remember, Do Not Touch The Picture." Kyle stated each word slowly to make the message sink in. Clearly feelings for her where still there.

"Pictures off limits, got it." Ed stated.

"Good." Kyle gave him a friendly pat on the back that almost sent him flying,"Then we shall all get along. hey you like music?" he asked.

"About as much as the next guy." Ed shrugged. Kyle smiled and turned to his desk.

"Good because i got some stuff here i love to listen to and Jake's kinda a fuddy duddy when it comes to mine an' Ali's type of music." He slid a disk into his CD player and soon the room filled with a perfect drum solo. Kyle sat in one of the chairs and motioned for Ed to follow.

"Hey dude whats up with your leg?" He asked as Ed sat down.

"Oh uh i have prosthetic leg and arm." Ed mumbled.

"Bitchin'."

Ali sat at the table in the study. She had a new mission but couldn't focus enough for even a game plan. She had felt alone for a long time now but there was this new State Alchemist who Roy assigned to her as a partner. He reminded her a lot of Kyle,her old boyfriend from her old life. He was tall and really light with black hair and eyes. He would be perfect match for her if she could get a short Blondie out of her head for five minutes.

"Damn Blondie!" she shouted as she threw her pen across the room. It barely missed Alphonse who was walking through the door at that time.

"Who's Blondie?" he asked as he tied his hair back into a ponytail. she growled low in her throat. why did he have to look so much like his shortie older brother?

"Leave me alone robot guy don't you see I'm working." She sighed and laid her head on her papers.

"Throwing a pen is work?" Al asked and then ducked out of the room before a paper weight hit his head.

"Whats going on in there?" Evie asked as she appeared next to her boyfriend. He instinctively reached for her hand. Al was always seeking out any type of physical feeling, probably a side effect of being unfeeling armor for so long.

"Your sisters having a breakdown over the new mission i suspect." Was his answer. She smiled at their linked hands and then looked up at his worried face.

"So whats gotten you so worried, sure she's not the best teacher but-"

"Who's Blondie?" he asked. Somehow Al could pick up on random thoughts of people, but only on the rare occasion that the person is constantly thinking the same thing. Evie's brow furrowed.

"Blondie..." she murmured," Must be the new guy."

"I guess so." He said softly as he leaned down to kiss her sweetly," Maybe she likes him," he smiled slyly.

"Aww that's sweet." She smiled.

"About as sweet as you." he smiled and captured her lips with his again.

"Ehem." they turned to see an angry Ali in the doorway of the study," Can you two go away, i cant hear myself think." she growled and dissapeared again. they smiled at one another and headed into the kitchen.

Evie kissed his neck softly as he stirred the veggies in the pan. He giggled softly and turned to give her a soft kiss on the forehead. This was their routine, dinner and light foreplay that would lead them eventually into the room they secretly shared. He turned as she pulled his face down to hers for a long french kiss that had his knees shaking slightly.

ow... oww... dammit alchemy, owww...

His eyes flashed open and he cut off the kiss much to Evie's upset.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"I think your sisters hurt." He said as he slid around her and headed for the hallway. Evie growled low in her throat before following him. Her sister was such a mood breaker nowadays. they made their way to the study door and carefully looked inside. Ali sat on the floor with a spear sticking out of her live foot. She looked at the pair in mild frustration and a lot of pain before looking down.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Evie asked as she stepped inside.

"Stupid alchemy." Ali mumbled and crossed her arms. Al began to laugh then. Small chuckles at first that grew into full side splitting, head thrown back laughter. The two stared at him for a moment, one curious and one agitated.

"How would you feel if a spear was stuck in your foot." Ali snapped.

"But its only a little spear." he said as his laughter died down to light chuckles again.

"I'M NOT LITTLE I'M FUNSIZED!" Ali shouted. Evie chuckled then. Even in pain her sister still had to defend her pride first and foremost. They carefully assessed the situation and determined that Roy had to be called. Ali grumbled the entire time they nursed her foot. Al had already called Roy and he was on his way home to see if she needed any further medical attention.

"What happened exactly?" Evie asked as Ali quickly alchemized the old red coat back together. she pulled it on with an angry huff that tingled something in the back of Al's mind.

"I was just trying out a new circle i found in that assholes journal." Ali looked away from Evie as she spoke," I didn't think that the simple array was for a fucking spear. I swear when I see him again I'm going to kill him with a capital kill." She rubbed her neck as she finished her sentence.

"Well lets get you walking first so you can carry out your evil plan okay?" Evie stated as she stood and walked to her boyfriends side," I'm going to need alcohol. good alcohol." She stated," There's no way that things coming out of her foot with her sober."

"Got it I'll go check and see what Roy has." Al stated as he backed towards the door.

"VODKA!" Ali cried to his retreating back.

Ed grumbled from his bed. Classes started soon and then he would have to go to lunch with the guys. It wasn't all bad being a student again but he was more and more aware of the light proofs of alchemy at the college. Even his new friend Kyle seemed to have the ability to some extent.

"Hey Edward you up?" Alfonze Henric and Eds personal favorite friend whispered.

"No I'm not I'm in a coma and can't go to lit class." Ed grumbled. He was amazed at how quickly he adjusted to College life, he had only been there six months and yet it felt like he had been there his whole life already. He knew that he didn't exactly belong here, his brother was waiting in his world as well as the sisters who many on the college grounds missed. He had spent long hours listening to Jake and Kyle discussing the girls like they where dead. He had even rode along with them once to visit the crudely made graves of the sisters. They had been loved here, just like they where loved in Amestria.

"Oh come on Elric. We got the reports to turn in today and I'll be damned if i have to embarrass myself because my partner is lazy." Alfonze hissed.

"Ok Ok I'm up are you happy now cretin?" Ed grumbled as he sat up. Alfonze smiled at his friends failed attempt at an insult.

"Good, Dude you left your diary out again." He laughed.

"ITS A JOURNAL!" Ed yelled.

"Wha- is it morning yet?" Kyle yawned from his position on the top bunk.

"Yeah, so get the fuck up!" Ed stormed into their shared bathroom and slammed the door. The mornings usually went along these lines. Ed would be the one non morning person in the dorm if it killed him. He smiled as he remembered pulling off being the most grouchy even when the other three had hangovers. he cut on the shower and removed his fake appendages, unlike his automail he couldn't get this arm and leg too wet or they wouldn't work. The sting of disconnecting and reconnecting the nerves in both arm and leg had become almost bearable by this time.

"Damn you Hoienhime." he cursed his father as the warm water cascaded over his body," Why couldn't i just keep my other arm and leg, how stupid." He spat out some salty water that had managed to slide into his mouth. he looked up into the steamy stream and sighed. Another day and the weekend would signal him some serious relaxation time.

"Elric! We're waiting." Alfonze called through the door.

"I'm Coming Henric hold your horses." Ed called.

"Damn he finishes fast." He heard Jake snicker through the door and felt his face flush bright red. Jake could make anything he said sound like a sexual act and it embarrassed him each time. He briefly wondered how Evie put up with him before shaking the thought from his mind. If he thought of anyone from his world for too long in one day a pair of glowing silver eyes would haunt his dreams.

Roy pranced into his house like he owned the place, because well he actually did own the place as of three days before. He smiled as he sat his coat on the coat hanger and whistled as he prepared for a long few hours of couch time.

thump.

What was that?

Thump Thump..

It was coming from one of the girls rooms.

Thump Thump Thump...

What was going on in there?

THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP...

He jumped to his feet and ran down the hallway. the sound was coming from Evie's room. was she hurt and trying to get help? He slammed open the door and took one step into the room.

"Evie are you all..." His question died away as he spotted the nude semi covered couple in the bed. Evie looked like Ali did when she was caught reading Eds old journal and Al looked like he was trying to become red as a tomato.

"This is a figment of your imagination," Evie stated from her position under Al," These are not the droids you are looking for."

"Um uh um..." Al stumbled

"I will never see you two the same." Roy said as he closed the door back slowly. He took no time in returning to the living room and sitting on the couch. After a long silent moment he snickered.

thump thump thump...

"AW come ON aren't you two even turned off by what just happened?" He laughed.

thump thump thump thump...

"I'm telling Ali when she comes home!" he yelled.

THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP...

"Dammit you two win, I'm going out!" with that he left the house and made his way to the bar nearby. somehow the thumps haunted him the rest of the night.

Ali took in a long breath that stung her throat...

"AND BY THE WAY WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO JUST GO PRANCING INTO THAT PARTY AND ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY HUH? I WAS THIS CLOSE," she moved her thumb and forefinger an inch apart," TO GETTING THAT DAMNDABLE ARRAY OFF THAT GUY AND JUST BECAUSE HE WAS FEELING ME UP YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST RIP ALL MY HARD WORK OUT FROM UNDER ME?" her protegee, Jerry, was cowering beneath her from his position on the floor. when she towered over him she was the most frightening thing in the world, next to the deathly looking strait razors at her side that is.

"Ali calm down i was just so worried because that guy looked like he wanted to get you alone if you know what i mean." he said quickly.

"THAT WAS MY PLAN ASSHOLE!" she took a calming breath," Look its not like i was going to fu-fu-fuck him anyway!" she turned on one heel and stormed out of their shared hotel room.

"um, why did she stutter?" he asked the empty room.

Evie and Al stood in front of Roy's desk. Evie was saying something about a stone that seemed important but...

Thump thump thump.

Every time her mouth opened all he could hear was the horrid thumping in his head. He winced at the sound and just wished silently that the night had never happened.

"I DO NOT STUTTER!" three pairs of eyes turned to the door as a small raven haired tornado tore through it.

"I wasn't saying you do it all the time just you know words that start with F." Jerry, the tall brunette stated as he followed her in.

"Frankensince! are you happy now? stop following me!" she shouted and gave Roy a quick salute.

"I kinda have to be here to help give the report." He whimpered as he stepped up next to her.

"Ali I'm glad your here!" Roy exclaimed," I have to tell you about something i saw your sister and Al doing-"

"I know they have se-se-se-se-se-"

"Sex." Evie offered with a smile.

"That word!" Ali exclaimed.

"You know?" He asked astonished. Jerry and Al high-fived once and sauntered away from each other.

"Roy come on, your being jealous because your not getting any." Evie rolled her eyes.

"Your suppose to be the responsible one!" He accused.

"We used protection." She shrugged.

"I don't wanna hear about that!" Ali wined.

"Oh come on sis your just mad because your still a shy little-"

"Don't say it..." Ali winced.

"Virgin."

"I'm so proud of you!" Roy exclaimed as he walked around to hug Ali.

"Don't touch me!" Ali screamed and ran from the room. Evie smiled and shrugged. If she was so embarrassed by it why didn't she want to do any of the guys she had set her up with in the past? Kyle had seemed perfect but her poor little sister was probably going to die with her cherry still intact.

"Oh uh um huh uh um..." Jerry mumbled. Evie suddenly turned to him with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"You," she said as she pointed to the unsuspecting brunette," Shall date my sister."

"What?" All three men said at one time.

"You heard me. Its perfect. Shes shy around new people so why not date her partner?" She smiled at them all.

"Do i even get a say in this?" Jerry asked.

"My guess is no." Al stated. The four of them stood staring at one another for a long wile. Not another word was said as Jerry handed in their report and the small group separated.

(So we are halfway through the prewritten work although that does not mean the story is about to end, never fear i believe there will be many many more chapters to come even after i have posted everything that was prewritten. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and will let me know in a review)


End file.
